Princess Vs Butler
by SM.Hime
Summary: [THIS STORY WILL BE REMADE UNDER THE TITLE "THE PRINCESS' BUTLER"] read for the latest chapter for more info. Miku is the Ojou-sama in the Hatsune family. She experienced a painful life without her parents knowing. What happen if Miku met her new and her 10th butler Len Kagamine? Can this boy change her life? What could possibly go wrong? LenXMiku
1. New Butler the 10th

**SM: Hello! It's me again!**

**L: SoulMaka! What is this?**

**SM: Can't you see I'm making a new fanfiction for both you and Miku**

**L: Y-you don't have to do that you know. *blush***

**SM: By the way where's Miku?**

**L: She's still sleeping I guess.**

**SM: Awhh…She's gonna miss this. WELL ENJOY READING EVERYONE!**

**~ My New Butler~**

**Miku's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since my personal butler retired. Well it's his fault anyway, forcing me to study and having me stay in house every weekends which is really boring that's why I make him retire by pressuring him. The truth is I really get sick easily and because of my parent's job that they couldn't spend time with me. My parents said that they couldn't leave me by myself and so they hired me a butler and all of them retired because of me and now my parents hired my 10th butler.

"Miku we're going early now make sure you would be a good girl towards your new butler and don't give us another headache." My mom explained and hurriedly ran off to her job.

"Bye Miku I'm going ahead too! Please be nice to your butler, okay?" My dad said as he hurriedly followed my mom.

"Why are they so busy anyway? They love their job more than their child!" I said madly.

"Um is this the Hatsune residence?" A blonde boy suddenly entered the house.

"WAAAH! What are you doing here? THIEF!" I suddenly panicked and grab the vase beside me and throw it to him but he quickly dodged it and in a blinked of an eye he was in front of my face and my cheeks begin to burn.

"Hey, What's with throwing a precious vase? It's not proper for a young lady." He smiled which caused me to blush more.

"Wh-who the heck are you? What are you in my mansion?" I asked.

"Oh! You must be "the princess" of this mansion. *cough cough* I'm Len Kagamine your new butler Ojou-sama, I'm sorry for my rudeness." He bowed in front of me but I just glared at him for not noticing that I am in deed "the princess" of this house.

"Ojou-sama! You have a wound on your finger!" He said as he grabs my finger.

"Uh? Where did this…" As far as I can remember it looks like I get this wound from that pointy vase, heck why did they even buy some pointed vase (reminds me of pineapple).

"Ojou-sama's skin must be take cared of." He said and he suck the blood on my finger which made me blush really hard.

"W-Wh…I-I kn-know th-that!" I pulled my finger out and was looking away from him to hide my blushes.

"*sigh* Ojou-sama really need to take care of herself. Don't worry Ojou-sama, I'm here with you…always" He smiled then I looked back at him and smiled in return.

'_This is the first time a smiled into a guy."_

"_I never thought this guy is my butler. What would my life be from now on now?"_

**~End~**

**M: Ohayou…*yawn***

**L: You're finally awake Ojou-sama!**

**M: Is this a dream?**

**SM: Awhh…Stay tuned everyone for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. New Day on School

**SM: Hello! It's me again! I want to thank Alice De Blois and Ch0c0chat0 for reviewing!**

**M: Thank you Alice and Ch0c0!**

**L: Thank you!**

**SM: Well here we GOOO!**

**~ My New School~**

Dear Diary:

As you know, my parents hired me a new butler. I was shock to know what kind of person he is and well…he's kinda cute */* . By the way, his name is Len Kagamine. What would happen to my life now with a new butler?

**~ Miku~**

**Len's POV**

"What a wonderful morning!" I said as I walked towards Ojou-sama's room. It was yesterday when I met Ojou-sama and I never thought that she really did smile at me, maybe if she always smile I bet she's a lot cuter.

*knock knock* I knock on Ojou-sama's room but there's no reply. "I'm coming in." I continued.

"Ohayo Ojou-sama." I greeted her as I entered her room and open the curtains. Ojou-sama seemed to be in a deep sleep. I sat beside her bed and watched her sleeping.

"What a cute little angel, hurry and wake up or the devil might kiss you." I smiled as I whispered into her ear which causes her to moan and made me blush.

"L-Len…?" She's finally awake. "Good Morning Ojou-sama." I smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked while she yawned.

"It's already 7:30 in the morning Ojou-sama." I said after I look in my old watch.

"WHAT! I'm gonna be late for school!" She panicked and jumped out from her bed.

"Ojou-sama I already prepared your things, your breakfast and the limo." I said as I offer her uniform.

"H-hurry up and g-go out! I'm ch-changing!" She yelled as she blushed.

"As you wish Ojou-sama." I said and I left the room and wait out in the front of Ojou-sama's long black limo printed with leek.

After 30 seconds she was out with her hair tied in two pigtails wearing her white uniform with long bell sleeves with black lace trimming with multi-layer skirt with bow. I never thought she would be cute in her uniform that made me blush.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"C-cute…" I replied as I looked away to hide my blushes.

"T-Thanks." She just blushed.

"Ojou-sama!" I said as I off my hand to let her get in the car and drove the car fast but safely.

**Normal POV**

The car finally arrived at _Seifu _Academy where Miku studied.

Len get off the car as he opened the car door and offer a hand at Miku.

As Miku get off the car everyone was staring at Miku with cold eyes and students starting whispering something.

"Is that the Hatsune girl? Did you hear, our beloved _Prince of Seifu _was in coma because of her?" One student whispers enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, then after that she was avoided by anyone and her friends betrayed her." Another student whispers.

Miku was about to cry and tried to ran away but Len just caught her hand in the right time.

"Ojou-sama…" Len said in a worried face.

"It's nothing, you can come back at dismissal. Bye." Miku said covering her eyes by her hair.

**P.E. Time**

"Everyone pick your team and gather around. Girls will play volleyball while boys will play basketball, I will be back so I expect there's no trouble when I get back," Their P.E. teacher said and immediately left.

Miku was under the tree by herself, she didn't feel like doing sports.

'_I just wish I didn't exist at all…I'm alone…lonely…' _Miku thought a she buried her face into her arms.

" OJOU-SAMA!" Len suddenly popped out from the bushes just behind Miku.

"LEN!" Miku was shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? You're supposed to come during DISMISSAL not P.E. CLASS!" Miku yelled with an angry face.

Her classmates looked at her with an annoyed face and tries to whisper some bad thing about her including yelling suddenly.

Miku showed a sad face, she wanted to cry and run but she can't her body won't move.

"Hey you guys! Why are you looking that way to Miku! She didn't do anything wrong, right? Don't blame her for yelling suddenly! IT'S MY FAULT!" Len scolded Miku's classmates.

'_He's calling me by my first name?...' _Miku thought.

Miku looked at him with a crying face and Len hugged her which made Miku blushed.

"You could only say that because you didn't know the exact truth, don't make her seduced you or you'll end up like the _Prince of Seifu_ who BECAME COMA BECAUSE OF HER!" One student yelled and others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what happened that made you all get mad at Miku but I know that deep in my heart and mind, Miku is a good person deep inside! Miku is a flower who blooms beautifully in the spring. You guys can say that because you don't know her deep inside!" Len scolded them while blushing and Miku in the other hand looked at Len's face in amazement and blushed more. Everyone became silent and glared at the two.

"Let's go Ojou-sama!" Len carried her in bridal style and took her into some garden into their school.

"Where are you taking me? Where is this place?" Miku asked.

"Somewhere calming and away from your classmates." Len answered and smiled.

Miku blushed and then Len let her down.

"Len…Thank you!" Miku smiled and kissed Len's cheeks.

"W-Wha!" Len blushed in crimson red.

"Take that as a thank you gift for taking me away from my classmates." Miku blushed.

Both of them laugh happily.

'_I wish I could always make her happy and away from her pain' _Len thought.

'_I wish I could stay like this forever…' Miku thought_

"Those two pissed me off. I will bring her back to you onii-san I promise." A girl hiding at the tree said while looking at them with an annoyed face.

**What will happened next?**

**~End~**

**SM: I'm really sorry for updating slow *bows in apology***

**L: What's with the _Prince of Seifu _thingy? And what's with the girl hiding behind the tree?**

**Girl Hiding Behind The Tree: Kekekeke! I'll bring her back onii-san! KEKEKE!**

**M: You better not ask about it *sob***

**L: Y-yeah**

**SM: Well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. New weekend with HIM

**SM: Hello again! I want to thank all of the reviewers!**

**M: Thank you!**

**L: Thank you!**

**SM: Here we go!**

**~ Uncomfortable Weekend~**

Dear Diary:

Well, everything is fine so far. I was so happy when Len was there to rescue me from my classmates. I was beginning to like him but I can't. I can't bring him into my troubles anymore. I don't want _**that accident **_to happen again. Sorry Len…

**~ Miku~**

**Normal POV**

**(Late at Night)**

Len and Miku were alone in this night because Miku's parents can't go home.

Len suddenly waked up when he heard noise.

*door bell rings*

"Seriously, who could it be this late? It can't be Mrs. / Mr. Hatsune as far as I can remember they can't go home this night." Len muttered to himself as he approached the door and opened it.

A letter was in front of the door and Len picked it.

"A letter this late?" Len looked around to see if the sender was still there but he found nobody.

"I'll give it to Ojou-sama tomorrow." He muttered and carried the letter with him at his room and directly fell asleep.

**(Morning: Saturday)**

*Knock Knock* Len knock and entered Miku's room silently to avoid noise.

Len sat beside the bed of Miku and watched her sleeping. Miku was wearing a teal nightgown with laces at the bottom.

Len looked at his pocket watch, It's time to make breakfast. He was about to go when Miku hold his shirt.

"Don't leave me…" Miku was murmuring in her sleep while tears escaped from her eyes.

Len blushed and he sat back. "Looks like you're having a nice dream." Len smiled and smelled her hair.

Miku woke up "Wh-….Wha-! Len!" She jumped out her bed and blushed.

"How cute! " Len smiled.

"H-hey! Wh-what are you doing here?" Miku asked.

"You're the one who told me to stay so I stayed." Len smiled again.

"What! I didn't!" Miku yelled.

"You were murmuring in your sleep. Cute!" Len approached Miku.

"Wh-Wha! I'm leaving!" She hurriedly ran away and accidentally tripped.

Len just caught her hand in time. "~Ooh leak printed panties." Len smirked.

"WHAAA! PERVERT!" Miku yelled then she let go from his hand and blushed hard.

"Well I can't help it, you were about to trip and your pant-.." Len's word was cut off by Miku.

"Whaa! Don't mention it and…LEAVE." Miku blushed in embarrassment.

Len was disappointed when Miku let him leave. Miku looked guilty in Len's reaction then Len finally get out from the room.

After Miku's breakfast, she changed her dress then she approached Len and apologized. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way." Miku looked at him with guilt in her eyes. _'Hey, why am I apologizing? It's his fault. It's my first time I apologized to someone. I didn't even apologize from my parents once. But I felt guilty.' _Miku thought.

"Well, I'll forgive you IF you let me kiss you just once." Len smirked.

"WHAT? I can't do that!" Miku blushed.

"Okay." Len looked away from her.

"Okay okay! It's fine…just once right? F-fine." Miku blushed and Len smirked.

Len approached Miku and leaned on her. *Thump! Thump!* Miku's heart was beating so hard and she was blushing too hard, this will be her first kiss with this boy.

Len's lips was about to touch her lips. "Just joking!" Len laugh.

"You thought I was going to kiss you for real?" Len laughed harder.

"WHAAT! You tricked me stupid idiot!" Miku slapped Len and run to her room crying.

"I'm so-…" Len frowned.

'_Stupid! I'm so stupid! What will you do now Len? You just made a girl cry. Idiot!" _Len's thought. Len went in front of Miku's room to apologize.

"That's so mean! He was there going to kiss me and I was expecting for it too much then he just fooled me! I hate him!" Miku yelled.

Len heard all Miku's yelling and he felt guilty for all of it.

*knock knock* Len knocked at the door.

"Go away!" Miku yelled.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I know you're really mad at me but could you at least accept this letter." Len inserted the letter at the bottom of the door.

"Is this one of your foolishness again? Then I won't accept it!" Miku yelled.

"Ojou-sama I'm afraid it isn't mine. I got the letter at the middle of the night at the front of the door so I wonder if it's for you." Len explained.

Miku took the letter. "What's inside?" Miku asked.

"Ojou-sama I'm afraid I can't answer your question for I hadn't read it yet." Len answered.

"You're dismissed." Miku said.

"I'm sorry…" Len apologized and walked away.

Miku wanted to forgive him but she can't, he hurt her feelings, it's unforgivable.

Miku opened the letter.

**Letter:**

_Dear my dear Miku:_

_How are you now?Did you miss me? Do you still remember me? I wish you did. You know I really really miss you so much. I want to see you so much. Don't worry I already forgive you and when I get discharged here I'll make sure to drop by. I heard you had a new butler, you're really are a silly one it's your 10th butler already. Did our classmates hurt you again? Don't worry I'll always protect you. I want to see you…This sunday night I'll finally able to._

_~SP~_

**End.**

"It's him? He's…Impossible…It can't be." Miku was shocked and accidentally dropped the letter.

"Ojou-sama you have a call." Len knocked at her door but no one answers.

"Ojou-sama? What's happening in there?" Len was worried so he broke down the door.

Miku was still in her position and was still shocked.

"Ojou-sama what happened?" Len asked worriedly.

Miku pointed on the letter while her whole body was shaking.

Len picked up the letter and read.

*Thump* Miku suddenly fainted.

"Ojou-sama!" Len turned into her and put his hand through her forehead, Miku has a fever.

Len carried Miku and putted her at her bed.

"What really is happening?" Len cover Miku's body with blanket.

Len get some warm water, medicine and some extra clothes.

'_First, I should bathe her. I'm so nervous, I haven't done this besides from my sister.'_

Len bathed Miku with warm water.

'_Her skin is so warm and smooth! I can't help it! She smells so good!" _Len thought while blushing real hard.

'_Then…I would c-change her? This is not good. But if I left her sweating her fever might get higher. I should find a way. Wake her up? No let her sleep she need a rest. Call someone? I don't who else I would call. If only mi sister was still here…*sigh* I have no choice but to do this!" _Len thought.

Len closed his eyes and slowly took Miku's clothes off.

'_Gaah! Why do she have to smell so good! I want to…peek…I CAN'T! I won't do such as shameless thing. I just have to imagine she's my sister…yeah I've done this before with my sister. right…' _Len thought.

Len dressed Miku up with a teal pajama.

"*sigh* at last I'm done!" Len murmured to his self.

"Now I should let her take the medicine." Len inserted the pills to Miku's mouth and followed by a few water. Len did it carefully so Miku wouldn't be choked.

Night comes and Len finally goes to his bed to rest.

**Miku's Dream:**

"Miku I love you! I want to be with you!" A voice said.

"You can't love me, I'm empty… I'm nothing." Miku said.

"Please let me be with you! I'll make you mine!" the man approached Miku and tried to hold her.

"NO!" Miku accidentally pushed him.

The man fell from a 4 story building.

"NO!" Miku yelled and cried.

**End.**

Miku woke up and her body was shaking from fear and she started to cry.

"I'm scared." She cried.

Miku ran into Len's room and suddenly hugged Len.

Len woke up and found out Miku was hugging him, she was crying.

"Ojou-sama what happened? Are you alright?" Len asked worriedly.

"I'm scared. I had a very bad nightmare. Len I'm scared." Miku looked at Len with pitiful eyes.

Len blushed and hugged her back. "It's going to be alright, I'm going to protect you." Len said as he stroked Miku's hair.

"Len…mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Miku asked and she finally stopped crying.

"Wha-why?" Len asked and blushed hard.

"Is it a no?" Miku asked.

"N-No, I mean yes! But I don't know if you're comfortable to sle-…" Before Len could continue, Miku already fell asleep while still hugging him.

"She already fell asleep…She's so cute when she's sleeping." Len whispered to himself.

Len positioned Miku in the bed at the right side while he laid down at the left side facing away from Miku to hide his blushing face.

"Len, are you mad at me?" Miku asked.

"Wait! I thought you were already asleep."

Miku just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you feelings." Len apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Miku asked.

"About _**that**_ thing when I was about to ki- I mean do _**that **_to you. I'm really sorry." Len apologized again.

"It's alright. I'm sorry to for slapping at you." Miku apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved that anyway." Len said.

Their talking broke with silence. Everything became awkward.

"Len, could you at least face me?" Miku asked.

Len turned around and faced Miku.

"Len thank you for taking care of me when I got a fever and for saying I was…cute…thank you." Miku blushed.

"You noticed all that?" Len asked and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um…yeah." Miku replied and blushed.

"Len can I hold your hand?" Miku asked.

"Huh?Why" Len asked and blushed.

"I just felt that my nightmare would disappear if I…hold your hand." Miku blushed more.

"O-ok" Len agreed.

Together their hands intertwined.

"Len starting this night I want you to call me Miku. Got it?" Miku ordered.

"Yes Ojo- I mean Miku." Len smiled.

"Goodnight Len." Miku bid goodnight.

"Goodnight Miku." Len bid goodnight.

**Outside:**

"*tch* so annoying!" The girl hiding the tree said (the girl was the same from the previous chapter)

The girl called someone.

"Onii-san about that…yeah they're here together…what do you want to do?" The girl talked.

**Somewhere (the boy in the phone):**

The boy clenched his fist.

"Crush Kagamine Len." The man ordered then he turned the cellphone off and threw it at the wall.

"Miku, I'll definitely take you back. Just one more day and I can see you again." The man said as he looked at Miku's picture and him together.

_**~ END~**_

**SM: I'm really sorry for updating slow *bows in apology* my mom and I had I fight and my mom didn't let me use the computer in a week but now I already apologized so I can use it again *YAY!*. Please forgive me for the late update *bows in apology*. **

**Note: Sorry for any of my wrong grammars. By the way about "Len bathing Miku" part, It doesn't really mean that he did really bathe he, what I mean is wiping her body with warm water (we called it hot bath. It is a term to bathe with warm water and avoiding the hair to get wet and is often used when someone has a fever). I don't how else I could say it so i just wrote "Len **_**bathed **_**Miku."I just take note for some who didn't understand. I'm really sorry for my mistakes.**

**SM: Where's Len and Miku?**

**L&M: *Sleeping***

**SM: O.O BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The night I'll see HIM again

**SM: Hi everyone! I know everyone was curious about the "SP" and the "girl hiding on the tree" this is the chapter you'll find out!**

**M: *cries* Don't want this chapter! I'm leaving!**

**SM: W-Wait you're not going anywhere. Len catch her!**

**L: Why would I do that?**

**SM: If you don't *clenched fist* you'll be crushed!**

**L: *gulp* r-right away.**

**L & M: *chasing like cats and dogs***

**SM: well, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**~ Sunday Night is here ~**

Dear Diary:

This is really not going well. **He's **here, I don't want to have that nightmare again. I'll be strong, I must not let Len get involved into this.

**~ Miku~**

**Normal POV**

**(Morning Sunday)**

Miku is finally awake and she found herself lying alone in the bed.

"Where's Len?" She looked around and she didn't find Len in the room.

Miku walked outside back to her room.

She quickly changed her clothes and she stared at the letter lying on her desk.

"So I'll see him this night, huh…" She muttered.

**Len's POV**

I wandered into the Hatsune Mansion and I saw a large door that has a gold door knob.

Because of my curiosity my body moved in its own and opened the door it was like my body has a mind on its own. When I entered, I saw a bunch of documents, files and books everything marked with every year and at the middle of the room was a teal piano.

I looked at the document about what happened 8 years ago _"years ago my parents were killed…" _I whispered to myself.

I cannot help but stare at the piano and somehow I have an urge to play it. It's been so long that I have played the piano with my sister.

I approached at the piano like I was being controlled. I sat at the piano's chair and started to play.

**Normal POV**

Miku heard a piano playing and she followed the sound from where it came from.

She saw Len inside the forbidden room and was playing the piano.

She was about to yell ad scold at Len for entering the room but she was quickly stunned when Len suddenly sang.

seijaku ga machi wo  
>tsutsumu yoru ni<br>furisosogu shiro  
>kazashita te no hira ni<br>fureta shunkan ni toketeku  
>hakanai HITO KAKERA<p>

OTO mo naku tsumoru  
>HIKARI wo<br>atsumete kimi ha warau  
>ima donna OTO?<br>kotaeta tte kimi ha mou nani mo  
>KIKOENAI<p>

kurushii tte itte kure yo  
>sabishii tte itte kure yo<br>mukae ni yuku donna toko he mo...

ikanai de yo doko he mo  
>oite ka nai de...bokura zutto<br>futari de hitotsu darou...?

furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni  
>kieteyuku kimi wo<br>dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo

kanau nara mou ichido dake  
>kimi no koe ga kikitai<br>mou ichido tada ichido dake...  
>yonde yo...<p>

utsuro tte samayou  
>hitomi ni utsutta<br>HITO SHIZUKU

haiiro no SEKAI  
>tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto<br>furisosogu

tsumetaku natte iku yo  
>modoranai sono KOE<br>tokeau koto mo yurusarenai  
>ore no KOE wo kiite yo mata waratte yo...<br>namida sae kare hate  
>kimi no koto<br>TOKASENAI...

kanau nara kono koe  
>subete ubaisatte<br>itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai

kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori  
>nokosareru no nara<br>kono mama...  
>issho ni...<br>kuchite iku yo

aishiteiru tada sore sae  
>ienai mama<br>towa ni  
>tozasarete yuku<br>kimi to no SEKAI

sakende mo todokanai yo  
>kimi no KOE ha mou...INAI<p>

ah..

furitsumoru yuki yo douka  
>furitsudzukete zutto<br>kono mama subete ubaisatte yo

hakanai KOE no INOCHI goto  
>kakikeshite SUBETE<p>

(katari hakanai inochi ha ten ni nobori toketeyuku yuki no shiro ni somaru  
>nani mo nokoranai yo tamashii sae NANI MO KAMO...)<p>

shiroku...

Len finally finished his song and noticed that Miku was looking at him in daze.

"Len that was cool!" Miku walk towards Len.

"W-Wait, why am I praising you? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM? DO YOU KNOW THIS ROOM IS FORBIDDEN?" Miku yelled at Len with all of her might.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry Ojo- I mean Miku. I don't know- I mean it's my fault. Please punish me for my disobedience." Len bowed in apology.

"*sigh8 That's okay, you didn't know about it anyway. But next time don't barged in any unfamiliar room to you ever again." Miku lectured Len.

"Now raise your head, I forgive you." Miku smiled.

"Yes, Ojo- I mean Miku." Len raised his head.

Miku approached the piano.

"What's the title of the song you played?" Miku asked.

"Soundless Voice" Len answered

"It's so nice and so melancholic." Miku said.

"I know…" Len frowned.

"It's been so long since I entered this room that I almost forgot it has a piano here." Miku frowned.

"You've been here before? You said this room is forbidden." Len looked at Miku with curiosity.

"Yes, this room was my favorite place in the world. This contains all the things **my parents did for justice.**But this was forbidden to enter since about **8 years ago**." Miku frowned again.

Len was shocked. "Miku, what happened **8 years ago**?" Len asked with a serious face.

"As far as I can remember…It was about a house on fire…" Miku replied.

Len clenched his fist trying to control his anger.

"Len, Is there something wrong? You seemed to be strange lately." Miku asked with a worried face.

"Miku do you know how to play piano?" Len changed the topic directly.

"Yes, I do!" Miku smiled.

"Can you play for me please?" Len begged.

"Um…I'm not really sure if its okay for me to play th- *cellphone rings* Excuse me for a sec." Miku go outside the room and answered the phone.

While Miku answered the phone, Len quickly search of the documents and files about 8 years ago

"Hello is this you mom?" Miku asked

"_Miku can you please locked the forbidden room because your father forgot to locked it when we were in a hurry."_

"Yes mom…"Miku frowned.

"_Sorry Miku we can't be with you this week. Your father and I have some urgent things to do."_

"I know you both always did…" Miku frowned again.

"_Sorry dear…Oops time to go bye!"_

*cellphone turned off*

Miku clenched her fist and go back to the room.

Len already found the documents and inserted it on his black coat before Miku could go back.

"What's wrong Miku?" Len asked.

"It's nothing." Miku faked her smile.

"Your face is telling me _something_." Len said.

"My parents…they never did really care for me…they always called and talk to me but they've never asked me if I'm okay or a parent would usually say. They wouldn't even tell me they loved me." Miku's bangs covered her eyes.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have asked." Len frowned.

"It's okay, I feel better when I have someone to talk with my problems." Miku smiled.

Len quickly approached Miku and grabbed Miku's chin, "If that's the case then you could tell me all your problems anytime." Len said.

"I'd be happy to…" Miku blushed and smiled.

"We should go out, we need to lock this door or I'll be scolded." Miku continued.

"I'll do it Miku." Len volunteered and Miku get the key and handed it to Len, he then locked the door.

**Night Finally Comes**

"_**He'll**_ finally be here sooner…" Miku said as he looked at the night sky.

'_I need to find Len, before __**he **__comes here." _Miku thought as she looked for Len.

"WAH!" Len suddenly appeared on her eyes.

"Gaah!" Miku suddenly fell.

"Sorry Miku I didn't mean to scare you" Len apologized and offer a hand to Miku.

"You made me scare there for a second." Miku accepted Lens hand.

"Len I want you to buy these, please." Miku handed out a long paper listed with many items.

"Why? This late?" Len accept the paper.

"Please…" Miku begged.

"But you'll be alone." Len said.

"It's okay I'll promise to take care of myself. If something bad happens then I'll call you." Miku said.

"Okay. I'll be back quickly." Len get his thick coat then hurriedly go outside and waves at Miku, Miku waved back.

'_Sorry Len I couldn't keep your promise." _Miku thought.

Miku wandered into their garden.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" Miku yelled.

"You're really good at spotting things…Miku" The man with blue hair showed up.

"Kaito…" Miku glared at him.

**WHILE…**

'_What's this feeling? I feel like coming back there. Miku might be in trouble.' _Len thought as he looked back at the mansion.

'_I really need to go back' _Len thought and he walked back to the mansion when a blonde haired girl blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going onii-san?" The girl smirked.

"Rin…" Len frowned.

_**~ END~**_

**SM: YAY! Done! I want to congratulate who thinks SP is Kaito *claps hand***

**Actually Kaito is the _"Prince of Seifu" _and SP (Seifu Prince, instead of PS I used SP it so it wouldn't be obvious. Wahaha) and Rin is the girl who keeps spying at Miku and Len. I know all of you are confused but I'll reveal everything so just STAY TUNED ^_^**

**L: At last I caught her *pant pant* *Holds Miku***

**SM: What took you so long! Both of you give me 100 push-ups!**

**L: I'm gong to die…*collapsed***

**M: Me too…*collapsed* **

**SM: -_-" PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Special Chapter: Len's Past

**SM: Hey everyone! This a special chapter for all of you.**

**L: What is this chapter about?**

**M: Maybe it's about your past Len.**

**SM: Good guess Miku!**

**M: Well then if that's the case then LET'S GO!**

**Note: the **_Italic words_ **Len's thought in the present time and the **normal words **are normal POV's**

**The bolds are phone talks.**

**~Special Chapter: Len's Past~**

**One Winter Day (Kagamine Residence)**

_We were always here with each other. Watching each others back…but…everything changed…_

"Nii-san! We have a school trip tomorrow in a ski resort at Hokkaido. Please come with me…please." Rin begged.

"Sorry I can't, I had to study." Len replied and read a book.

* * *

><p><em>I was a school geek since our parents died in an accident but I always believed they were murdered. Rin was always there with me, I can't even care for her like a big brother…I'm worthless…<em>

* * *

><p>"So rude! Why do every time we have a trip, I can't go because of you!" Rin yelled at him.<p>

"I didn't tell you not to go! You can go wherever you want who cares! You're free as a bird." Len yelled back.

"So you're saying that you don't care about me? Fine!" Rin leave the house.

* * *

><p><em>Eventually she would come back after a few hours but this time was different…<em>

* * *

><p>Len called Rin's phone.<p>

"**Rin, where in the world are you? It's getting late!"**

"_**Why do you care anyway? You said you don't care about me anymore…"**_

"**Oh come on Rin we could talk this here at home. Don't be a hard headed and come home!"**

"_**I don't want to…"**_

"**Don't make problems with me Rin!"**

"_**Yeah…I was always your problem."**_

"**That's it! I'm coming there! Where are you?"**

"_**WaAaH!"**_

"**RIN? WHAT HAPPENED?"**

The phone hung up.

Len hurriedly took his jacket. _' I'm coming Rin! Please be safe." _Len thought.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you! Rin!" Len wandered into the streets looking for Rin.

It's already past midnight but Len kept on searching for Rin.

After 4 hours he got tired and fell asleep at the street.

"Rin…I'm sorry…"Len muttered in his sleep and tears fell in his eyes.

After 2 hours from sleeping *RING* Len's cellphone rang.

* * *

><p><em>That's the time I met this guy, the guy who started it all…<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>HELLO! RIN IS THAT YOU?"<strong>

"**Um…sorry this is Hatsune Mikuo, are you Kagamine Len?"**

"**Who are you? How did you know my name?"**

"**Actually your sister is here."**

"**RIN? HOW IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"**

"**Geez, calm down man. She's fine."**

"**You-!"**

"**_Onii-san is that you?"_**

"**RIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" **

"**_Oni-_ see I told you she's fine"**

"**You bastard! Let me talk to her!"**

"**Fine…_Onii-san_?"**

"**Rin are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?"**

"_**No, he's a good guy actually he's the one who saved me from those gangsters"**_

"**Where are you Rin?"**

"**_Actul- _Hey I'll take her home now so you don't have to worry. Just go to your home and wait there."**

The phone hung up.

"What the-." Len can't help but worry at Rin.

Len followed Mikuo's orders and he did go back home hoping Rin would come back sooner.

After a few minutes…

*door opens* Rin entered the house with a big smile.

"Rin! What happened? Did something happened?" Len asked her with a worried face.

"Len you don't care about me anymore… I'm going to pack, I'm going to the trip with Mikuo." Rin glared at Len.

"What in the world are you talking about? You're not that related at that man and how could you trust him like that!" Len argued. _'What in the world really happened? She usually calls me Onii-san, now she called me Len for the first time.' _Len thought.

"Mikuo might not be related to me like you do but…He's more than a brother to me than you!" Rin send Len a very cold glare.

_Rin…you're right. I'm such a worthless brother…_

"What the- RIN!" Len hold her hand.

"Let go! I'm going." Rin pulled her hand away.

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have let go of your hand…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Thank you very much Mikuo for taking me here!" Rin thanked and smiled.

"Anytime Rin."

_**I was so happy here with Mikuo but I was a bit worried about Onii-san… I shouldn't think about him, I should enjoy myself.**_

"Rin are you okay?" Mikuo asked with a worried face.

"I'm okay Mikuo." I smiled.

**Normal POV**

"I need to go out, I need to be alone for a while." Rin smiled and went outside.

"Be careful, don't go to far away." Mikuo said.

"Okay." Rin waved at Mikuo and started to wander.

Suddenly a teacher was panicking.

"There will be a coming of a snow storm in a couple of minutes! Everyone is ordered to evacuate before the storm would arrive!" Their teacher yelled and the students began to run outside.

"What! Rin is still outside!" Mikuo ran outside, everyone tried to stop him.

"It's too late now!" A teacher held his hand.

"RIN!" Mikuo break pulled himself to the crowd and started to run outside.

**Len's Part**

Len's cellphone ring.

"**Hello…"**

"**Is this Kagamine Len? Rin's brother?"**

"**Yes, who is this?"**

"**This is Rin's English teacher, we can't find your sister anywhere and a storm is coming in a couple of minutes"**

"**WHAT!"**

* * *

><p><em>I should have been there with you...<em>

* * *

><p>Len turned off his cellphone and graabed his coat then he hurriedly left the house.<p>

'_Rin please be safe'_

Len ride a train to Hokkaido.

"Sorry sir, there's no tickets for train to Hokkaido there will be a storm there." The train crew said.

"This is insane! My sister is there! What if she'll die!" Len grab the collar of the train crew.

"S-sorry sir, I-I can't do a-anything about it. I'm j-just f-following orders." The train crew was shaking in fear.

Len let go of the train crew and the train crew ran as fast as he can.

"I need to call Mikuo." Len reached for his phone.

"Oh, Crap! I left it at home!" Len was more worried to Rin.

'_Rin…'_

**Rin's Part:**

"Onii-san, what should I do to bring your smile back?" Rin sobbed.

The sky was now black.

"I need to go back now…" Rin turned around and found out that she was lost.

"Where…" Rin started to walk as she search for the way back.

"Onii-san, Mikuo…I'm scared…" tears started to form in Rin's eyes.

Suddenly a wind blows hard and a picture of Rin and Len together was blown away.

"Come back!" Rin chased after the photo.

Rin caught the photo but the wind blow stronger that rin was blown away.

"AAHHHH!" Rin yelled as she fell into a cliff.

* * *

><p><em>forgive me...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's Part:<strong>

"RIN! RIN!" MIkuo search around even though the wind is getting stronger.

"AAHHHH!" A scream was heard.

"that's Rin voice just now…Rin!" Mikuo ran to the voice where it come from.

The ground becomes to crumble. There was an avalanche due to the vibration of Rin's voice and because of the snow storm.

Mikuo looked behind but it was too late his body was now covered in snow.

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>I regretted everything…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 month after…<strong>_

Len finally get back to school after a big depression since the incident.

There was no news about Rin and so about Mikuo.

He had to attend to school and find Mikuo, he wanted a revenge for that incident.

All his life about his sister, he blamed it on Mikuo.

Suddenly a girl with blond hair passed through Len. It looks so much as Rin.

"Rin!" Len caught the girl's hand and pulled her to him.

"Rin…you're…" It was indeed Rin, her body was full of bandages and she didn't have that beautiful smile anymore.

"Let go of me! I don't have a useless brother!" Rin pulled her hand and ran away.

Len was disappointed in Rin's reaction towards him. He didn't know what to do, he was full of madness.

"Hatsune Mikuo, I will take one of your family too someday." Len gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry...I hurt your feelings<em>...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

After I finished my middle school year, I got a lot research about Mikuo.

I found out about his family, His parents works at some big organization that stand for _"justice" _they wipe away criminals and solved cases.

He also had a sister but they never got a chance to meet each other because Mikuo ran away from their house before his sister was born.

It seems like his family have a connection about the incident 8 years ago and that was the year our parents died.

I heard that they quit that job after that incident.

I found out that they were looking for a butler so I trained myself enough.

I took the job and luckily I was hired.

"_I will take your sister Mikuo just like you did with my sister"_

**~END~**

SM: Merry Christmas everyone this will be my gift to my reviewers although it's not that enough to thank all of you.

M: Merry Christmas

L: Merry Christmas

M: Thank you all of you who were there to support SoulMaka.

L: Yeah although she was being a slowpoke in updating.

M: LEN!

L: Okay, I'm sorry!

SM: Thank you to all and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Len's leaving me?

**SM: How's your day everyone? I hope you had a nice Christmas**

**M: I want to thank everyone who read this fic especially for those who reviewed**

**L: Yeah and it's going to be another year soon.**

**SM: I'm happy that this is progressing smoothly. Thank You to all of you**

**L&M: Well then LET'S START!**

**~ He's Gone? ~**

**Len's Side:**

_What's this feeling? I feel like coming back there. Miku might be in trouble.' _Len thought as he looked back at the mansion.

'_I really need to go back' _Len thought and he walked back to the mansion when a blonde haired girl blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going onii-san?" The girl smirked.

"Rin…" Len frowned.

"It's been so long." Rin wore a combat suit with a gun on her hand.

"Let's talk later, I need to go back to the mansion." Len said as he passed through Rin.

"Not so fast." Rin raised her gun and prepared to shoot.

A gun shot was heard.

**Miku's Side:**

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" Miku yelled.

"You're really good at spotting things…Miku" The man with blue hair showed up.

"Kaito…" Miku glared at him.

"Why are you here? What do you need?" Miku asked.

"What about a drink of tea?" Kaito smiled.

**Len's Side:**

"Rin what are you doi-" Len dodged the first shot.

"I'm not done yet!" Rin attempt to shot Len again.

Len kept dodging at Rin's gun shot.

"Just what in the world are you doing Rin!" Len stopped.

"I have been ordered to crush Kagamine Len." Rin grinned and attempt to shot Len again.

This time Len's left arm was shot.

"I don't have a worthless brother!" Rin laughed and shot Len's right leg.

"Rin…stop." Len tried to get closer to Rin and she shot Len's right knee.

"Why aren't you fighting back? !" Rin asked curiously.  
>"I would never fight against my beloved sister." Len smiled at her.<p>

Rin was shocked and tried to shot Len.

Len was hit at his right and left foot.

Len screamed in pain but he still smiled at Rin and tried to walk towards her.

Rin was stunned and her body was shaking.

Len finally reached Rin.

"You're still my sister after all." Len hugged her.

Rin dropped her gun and tears where formed in Rin's eyes.

Len let go of Rin who was stunned and preceded to the mansion.

**Miku's Side:**

"So what do you really want?" Miku asked.

The two of them were at the balcony and was having tea.

"How are you now Miku?" He asked as he served the tea.

"It's that the only reason why you're here?" Miku took a sip to the tea.

"Maybe there's more reason." Kaito grinned.

Miku's body feel numb as he felt heat run through her body.

"Kaito…you drug me!" Miku spoke weakly.

"You're so easy Miku." Kaito smirked.

Kaito get closer to Miku and leaned on her.

'_No! Get away!' _Miku yelled on her mind and shot a glare at Kaito but he just ignored her.

"I want everything from you Miku." Kaito grinned.

Kaito pulled Miku's body on to his and kissed Miku's neck.

'_Let go of me!' _tears were falling from Miku's eyes.

"LET GO OF MIKU!" Len yelled from the mansion gate.

'_Len…' _Miku's tears stopped.

Len walked his way to the balcony even if his body was wounded.

Kaito looked at him annoyed.

"I thought you were already killed by your own sister." Kaito laid Miku down.

Miku was shocked. _'Len and his sister are…fighting?' _Miku tried to stand but she had no strength to move her body.

"My sister couldn't even shoot me at my vital parts. Do you really think she could kill me that simple?" Len glared at Kaito.

"How boring, your sister is so worthless." Kaito glared at Len back.

Len tried to control his temper and get closer to Miku who was lying helplessly on the balcony.

"Miku I want yo to do me a favor." Len leaned to Miku's ear and whisper something.

"Sorry…goodbye…" Len whispered. Miku was shocked then Len covered Miku's nose and mouth tightly.

Miku was sweating and she tried gasping for air, she couldn't breath.

'_Len…what are you doing? I can't breath!' _Miku thought.

Len removed his hand off Miku who was fainted in his hands. She laid her on a seat near the balcony.

"Are you done yet?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, let's finished this." Len tighten his gloves.

Kaito just grinned.

**The Next Morning: **

Miku woke up at her bed.

"What happened last night?" Miku tried to remember what happened last night.

Miku jumped off from her bed when she remembered what happened.

'_That's right…last night…Len, he…' _ Miku remembered what Len told her last night.

Miku searched the whole mansion to search for Len but he was nowhere to be found.

Miku rest at the balcony then she saw Len's butler clothes was in there.

'_It can't be…true!" _Miku's eyes widened.

**~END~**

**SM: Waah. At last I'm done. Thanks to my cousins who kept bothering me that I can't update it earlier!**

**M: *teary eyes* Give Len back you MEANIE! *hit me with a large leak***

**SM: Hey! Why did you do that? !**

**M: GIVE LEN BACK or I'll kill you *scary face***

**SM: *gulped* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Alone

**M: *sulking at the corner***

**SM: -.-" **

**SM & M: ~silence**

**Somewhere:**

**L: ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**~Don't Leave Me~**

Dear Diary:

It's been a week since Len left me. Many things have changed, the mansion is no livelier now, my parents would call the house every 3 hours to make sure I'm okay, my parents hired me 10 guards and 10 maids since I don't want another butler besides Len. Wherever you are Len, please come back…I want to see you. I miss you.

~Miku~

**Normal POV**

"Good morning Miku!" A smile greeted my morning.

"L-Len?" I cried.

"Uh…excuse me Ojou-sama?" I snapped out from my mind and I notice that the person who's smiling in front of me is not Len but rather it's another person.

"Ah, it's you Gumi! Sorry I thought you were Len for a second moment there." Miku pretended to smile.

Gumi was Miku's personal maid since she was a child but she retired after Miku had her second butler in thought that Gumi isn't needed anymore, now Gumi came back after hearing Miku's condition.

"Ojou-sama, you're still thinking about Kagamine-san?" Gumi frowned.

Miku's fake smile turned into a frown.

"I can't help thinking of Len every second since the day he's gone. I'm so stupid right?" Miku smiled sadly.

"Ojou-sama…I may not understand your feeling but, I do know a thing that if you cared deeply for _that person_ then you should trust _that person_ and would patiently wait for _that person_. That's why Ojou-sama should be strong so that she would be able to open her arms for the coming of _that person_." Gumi smiled.

"Thank you Gumi." Miku smiled to her back.

'_Gumi's right! I have to trust Len no matter what! I will be strong for you Len!' _

**SCHOOL**

At Miku's school was the same as usual, the students were gossiping Miku about things.

"Hey, Miku! Where's your butler? Did he leave you again? That proves you're a dumbass!" Neru laughed followed by the students around her.

Miku glared at Neru and ignored all of them.

"Maybe her butler was an idiot and a coward that he was scared of you Miku. Or maybe you're just a monster after all?" Neru laughed again.

Miku run to her and tackled her.

"Don't you dare speak to Len like that! Even though you're my ex-friend, I'll never forgive you if you talk to Len like that!" Miku warned Neru.

Miku let go of Neru and she proceed to her class.

When she entered her classroom, somewhat it was unusual.

Miku dropped her bag on her chair and at the corner was a chair that almost everyone gathered around it.

'_That's Kaito's chair, why are they…must it be!' _Miku was shocked.

"MIKU!" Kaito called her and smiled.

Her classmates look at her with rather happy face, the way she wanted it to be.

'_What happened? Why did they looked at me like that? Don't they hate me now?' _Miku thought_. _

Kaito approached Miku and hugged her.

"Kaito, wh-where's Len?" Miku glared at him and avoided the hug.

"Don't do anything reckless and don't tell everyone what happened last night. You don't want Len to be hurt, right?" Kaito whispered.

Kaito went out the classroom and smirked at Miku for the last time.

When Kaito suddenly disappear, the smile of her classmates disappeared and turned into rather a devilish look.

"How dare you avoid Kaito hug. What a disgrace!" Haku slapped her face.

"I can do what I want and you don't care" Miku replied.

"What a moron! Even though Kaito asked us to be kind to you, do you really think we'd forgive you for everything?" Gakupo grabbed Miku and punched her.

"I know." Miku said and blood came out from her mouth

Her classmates start beating her but Miku didn't fight back.

"Everyone teacher is absent! Instead for self studying, let's beat Miku as our lesson for today." Teto their class representative smirked and everyone yelled in agreement.

Miku was now lying on the floor helplessly while others started kicking at her, throwing things at her and saying bad things about her.

Miku didn't fight back, she didn't even shed a single tear. She was just there lying and being bullied, she didn't show any emotion at all since she's use to this already.

After an hour Kaito get back to their classroom.

Haku, Teto and other girls gathered around him.

"Did you skip class? You miss the fun an hour ago already." Teto frowned.

"Hey where's Miku?" Kaito asked Haku.

"She's somewhere having an entertainment." Haku smiled.

"That's weird." Kaito said.

* * *

><p>Miku waked up in the stock room.<p>

Miku's body was weak that she can't even stand up.

Miku crawled into the door to open it but it was locked.

She used her energy left and tried to open the door with all of her might but the door was tightly locked.

Outside, the door was chained to make sure that Miku can't get out.

Miku decide to rest for awhile to earn some energy.

She fell asleep for almost 6 hours and it was now night and the stock room was so dark.

Miku can't see a thing and what's worse, she couldn't breath.

Since Miku was a child, she has a problem at her respiratory that she can only breath in a tight place for 6 hours (if she take the medicine which she takes after every 6 hours)

Miku gasped for air, she was now sweating and she can't move her body.

'_Is this the end of me? Len…help me.' _Tears started to fall from Miku's eyes.

She was now pale and she now she wouldn't last longer. All she could do was to wait until she totally loose her breath. She was staring at the door hoping somebody will come save her.

Suddenly there was a noise. Someone was trying to break the door.

"MIKU!" a voice yelled and the door was broken by a boy.

Miku couldn't determine who's the boy, it was dark and her eyesight was blur.

"Miku it's me…" The person smiled.

'_That voice…it's so familiar.'_ Miku thought.

"Len…" Miku called out his name weakly.

"Yes, it's me Len are you alright?" Len approached her.

Miku cried and smiled. In a second she already fainted, her body can't take the pressure anymore.

"Miku! Miku!" Len shook Miku's body.

Len leaned and puts his ear on top of Miku's chest to hear her heartbeat.

Miku's pulse was weak.

"I'm going to this for Miku." Len breathed hard.

Len lips touched Miku, he kissed her and sending her an oxygen.

'_Breath…Miku…Breath!' _Len thought.

Miku waked up and found Len kissing her. Miku's eyes widen.

Len noticed that Miku was now in her senses then he suddenly released the kiss and turned away to hide his blushes.

'_Len…he…kissed…he kissed me!' _Miku touched her lips and blushed.

"Thank you…" Miku thanked her.

"y-yeah, it was just an CPR." Len scratched his head and blushed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Len…why?" Miku suddenly talked with her bangs hide her eyes.

"Huh?" Len turned back to Miku and was confused.

"Why did you suddenly left me? !" Miku cried.

"Wh-what?" Len was more confused.

"7 days ago when I woke up I searched for you! Why did you left your clothes and why didn't you came back? !" Miku yelled.

"Hey! I never said I'd leave you!" Len yelled back.

"Then why didn't you came back! You didn't even bid goodbye to me properly!" Miku yelled again.

"Hey! I tucked in letter for you at the clothes I left. Don't tell me…you didn't read it? !" Len asked.

"I was so depressed about you that I forget to read the letter besides it was Gumi who found the letter not me." Miku looked guilty.

Len sigh. "I would never ever leave you." Len hugged Miku.

Miku hugged him back.

"Let's go back. They're really worried about you" Len carried Miku in a bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me!" Miku blushed.

"Hold on tight." Len smiled and started to run fast.

"WaaAah! Slow down!" Miku cried in fear.

"I told you to hold tight!" Len yelled.

Miku hold Len tight.

"Len…I love you." Miku whispered.

"What? ! Did you say something?" Len asked.

"N-nothing!" Miku blushed.

"I swear I heard something." Len said.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Miku blushed hard.

**~END~**

**SM: Yay! Len finally came back!**

**M: Len! *hugs Len***

**L: M-Miku *blushes***

**SM: Hey! You aren't the only one who could hug Len *Hugs Len and glared at Miku***

**L: Hey! You two! You're suffocating me!**

**Len's Fangirls: LEN!**

**L: Oh God.**

**Len's Fangirls: *hugs Len***

**SM: *Get out from the crowd* PLEASE RE-**

**L: I can't breath anymore! *fainted***

**M: I want to CPR**

**Everybody Except Len: I WANT TOO!**

**SM: Again PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Special Chapter: Miku's Past

**SM: Tadaima!**

**M: What took you so long?**

**SM: Gomen, I've been doing a lot of things lately.**

**L: Like what?**

**SM: Writing 200 sentences of _"I don't have an assignment in English entitle, 'Translating a poem into visual images' dated January 12,2012"_**

**And I also wrote 10 pages of intermediate paper, "_I don't have an assignment in C.L.E." _ T_T**

**M: That's…harsh =(**

**L: So you mean you don't do your assignments?**

**SM: I have a reasons too, ya know! I have to study for the upcoming periodical test next week and I have to compile all our quizzes, projects, assignments and seatworks in all of our subjects.**

**M: Ok…well, thank you for still writing stories about us even though you're busy.**

**L: Thanks. But don't push your self too hard OR YOU'LL END UP LOSING THIS FANFIC!**

**SM: Although I can only write special chapter this time, THANK YOU for all my 29 reviewers! XOXO :* ENJOY!**

**NOTE:**_ ITALIC- _**Miku's present thoughts**

NORMAL- **Normal P.O.V.**

**~Special Chapter: Miku's Past~**

* * *

><p><em>Our family supposed to have a happy life, but when my parents got promoted in their job they lessen their time for me…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Ago (Hatsune Residence)<strong>

"Miku! Me and your Dad got promoted!" Miku's mom approached her happily.

"Really? Mommy and Daddy are so amazing!" Miku smiled.

"Miku, since we have been promoted we have to work overtime and board overseas. Me and your Mom have decided to hire you a butler! Isn't that amazing to have your personal butler?" Miku's Dad smiled.

"Butler? But what about Gumi?" Miku frowned.

"Don't worry, Gumi can still stay. Don't you like having a butler? A butler could replace us for the time being dear." Miku's Mom explained.

"But I don't want a butler! I want Daddy and Mommy!" Miku began to cry.

"Sorry Miku, we have to do this. This, our job is important." Miku's Dad explained.

"Miku sweetie we have to go. We love you!" Miku's mother kissed Miku's cheeks and hurriedly went to her job followed by Miku's dad.

* * *

><p><em>Is that it? Is their work more important than me? Why?...<em>

* * *

><p>"I am Charles Le Blanc, one of the best butlers in France. I am here to serve you Milady." The butler bowed to Miku.<p>

"How could you even say you are the 'best butler'? You're nothing but a worthless butler!" Miku glared at him.

"Milady, if you know I have served many families including this as my 20th as I never failed in anything. I might be so worthless in your eyes Milady but I could give you anything." The butler bragged.

"Then…give me the Eiffel Tower!" Miku ordered.

"What!" The butler eyes widened.

"You told me you could give me everything!" Miku give the butler a cold glare.

"I-I can't do that!" The butler raised his voice.

"First you made a promise to give me everything but you lied! And now you're raising your voice to me!" Miku raised her voice.

"I-I m sorry Milady." The butler apologized.

"Please just…disappear in my sight!" Miku's bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Milady." The butler walked away.

"Nobody will be ever replaced my parents." Miku muttered.

* * *

><p><em>I don't need a butler!<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku-sama, what did you do to our butler? !" Gumi approached Miku in a worried face.<p>

"Gumi!" Miku hugged Gumi.

"Please talk to Mommy and Daddy that I don't want a butler." Miku cried.

"I'm sorry Miku-sama but I can't disobey your parents order" Gumi frowned.

"But…" Miku said in a teary expression.

"Okay, I'll try to talk to them but just don't cry." Gumi sighed, she just can't deny anything when she saw Miku's teary expression.

* * *

><p><em>At least Gumi could understand me…but…<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku! I heard everything from Gumi!" Miku's Mom suddenly arrived.<p>

"What in the world do you think you're doing Miku? !" Miku's Dad arrived after Miku's Mom.

"Mom! Dad!" Miku ran into them.

"What did you do to your new butler!" Miku's Dad scolded her.

"You showed disgrace Miku!" Miku's Mom frowned.

"Dad, Mom…I-" Tears flow from Miku's eyes then she ran to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Why don't they understand?<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku, meet Vincent Lloyd Blois. This time don't you dare disappoint me." Miku's Dad introduced the butler to her.<p>

"Mommy, Daddy I don-" Miku was cut off by her mother.

"Hush, Miku. No more talking." Miku's Mom said.

"Lady Miku, you're going to be late." The butler said.

"I know that!" Miku yelled.

"Miku!" Miku's Dad glared at her.

Miku then looked down.

When Miku arrived at school, she hurriedly jumped out from the limo and hid somewhere.

"Lady Miku! Don't run-eh, where did she go?" The butler looked around to find her.

It took until night when Miku was found and because of that Miku skipped school the whole day.

Miku do the same thing almost everyday. It doesn't matter if she fails in school, she just want to get rid of the butler.

Miku's good at hiding. The butler never told Miku's parents about her behavior because as a butler it's one of his duty to discipline her.

Until…

"I'm sorry Mistress Hatsune, but I couldn't serve you anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this but, this job is so tiring. I'm leaving." The butler hurriedly grabs his things and went away.

Miku was hiding at the corner all along and saw everything.

* * *

><p><em>If that's the only way to get rid of them and to get my parents back then I'll do it!<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku meet Maverick Praine, your new butler." Miku's Dad introduced the new butler.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But…Why? Why won't they stop?<em>

* * *

><p>The butler offered a tea to Miku's Mom.<p>

Miku's Mom was about to drink it then something was floating in the tea, cockroach.

"AaAaAaAaH!" Miku's Mom shouted.

"I'm so so sorry Mrs. Hatsune, I swear I didn't do it!" The butler apologized.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Miku's mother yelled.

"Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!" Miku laughed as she saw the butler's reaction.

* * *

><p><em>That's all it was. My parents keep hiring me a new butler and I keep on doing pranks on them or make them annoy me. But it never stopped, my parents became farther and farther from me. It was like a cycle of my life. My parents will hire me a butler then the butler would quit or get fired then my parents would hire again…it was endless.<em>

_Moreover…_

* * *

><p>"Miku, I love you, I always have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you." Kaito just confessed to Miku.<p>

"I-I…I don't…" Miku was speechless.

Kaito moved his face closer and closer to Miku and attempt to kiss her.

"No!" Miku struggled.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" then Miku accidentally pushed Kaito. Kaito slipped and accidentally fall off from their 2nd floor school building.

"KAITO!" Miku was about to catch his hand but it was too late.

Miku wanted to scream in fear but it was like someone kept her mouth shut, she was there standing helplessly and eyes widened.

Students gathered around Kaito. Others were shocked, some of them cried, some shouted and some were frightened.

The teacher immediately called an ambulance and some of the teachers kept the students away and tried to get their students calm.

* * *

><p><em>I was hated…<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku, it's Miku!"<p>

"She's one who caused Kaito to suffer!"

"Miku's a bitch!"

"She's a murderer!"

"She's a monster!"

"Everyone must stay away from her!"

"I don't have a friend like a monster and a murderer!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Miku covered her ears to avoid hearing it all.

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?<em>

* * *

><p>"Miku, I'm sorry. My Mom asked me to get away from you." Luka frowned..<p>

Luka? You're turning down on me?" Miku frowned.

"Miku! You traitor! You kept on flirting with Kaito and you murdered him? !" Nero yelled.

"I didn't flirt on him and I didn't murder him, it was an accident!" Miku explained.

"Why did you do such a thing? He was nice to you all the time. I thought you were my friend." Teto frowned.

"Even though we know Kaito likes you, we still treated you as a friend and then you just hurt him not just physically but mentally! How dare you! A girl like you is a bitch!" Haku yelled.

"Everyone…I didn't do it! It was an accident, I swear!" Miku cried.

* * *

><p><em>They turned me down…Since that day, every time I went to school I kept bullied. I couldn't blame them, It was my fault that I was treated like this. I can't tell my parents, even though I try they won't listen because they always talk about work and no time. Since then I get ill easily and kept skipping class and do indoor studies. I decided to just give up, my life was worthless but until I met Len…Now… <em>

_**Len please let me believe that my life is worth living…**_

**~END~**

**SM: YAY! I'm done now back to me study session.**

**L: Wait that's it! I was expecting more!**

**M: Len maybe you just let her study for awhile *drags Len away***

**Message to my Readers:**

**Sorry If I made it short, I don't want to introduce all of Miku's butlers (I can't do that!).**

**And please don't think that I was destroying Miku's character because of all the pranks and stop (and I'm not torturing Miku's life either, I just love drama stuffs). And please forgive me if I have wrong grammars and stuffs (english is my 3rd language).  
><strong>

**BTW PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. A Celebration

**SM: Hi everyone! How is everyone doing?**

**M: Fine so far.**

**L: Can you please just continue now with the story.**

**SM: Len, why do you always hate me and you never come to hate Miku? *cries***

**L: It's none of your business!* blushed* Can we start already?**

**M: ON WITH THE STORY GUYS!**

**~Birthday Celebration~**

Dear Diary:

It's been 3 days since Len finally came back and it's my birthday today ^_^. I wish Len will find out it sooner. I'm so nervous and excited. I hope things will go right today.

~Miku~

**Normal POV**

"Len…Len…Wake up Len!" Miku whispered in Len's ear.

"Miku what time is it?" Len asked, still half asleep.

"Um…it's about 1:30 in the morning." Miku answered.

"Go back to sleep Miku." Len yawned and went back to sleep.

"Len!" Miku pouted.

"Len let's take a walk! Come on!" Miku shook Len's body and pulled away his blanket.

"It's still early, come bother me later." Len pulled the blanket back from Miku.

"No! We're going RIGHT NOW!" Miku pulled the blanket again.

"Don't be a hardheaded Miku!" Len pulled the blanket from Miku who was not willing to let go.

Miku pulled the blanket with all her strength, this time Len fall off from the bed and Miku's now on top of Len in an awkward position.

"My, my you picked the right thing to do to wake me up." Len smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Miku blushed in embarrassment and accidentally punched Len's face.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Len said as he wipes his bleeding nose.

"I'm…I'm really sorry!" Miku apologized.

"I guess you owe me there." Len laughed.

Miku frowned.

"I'm joking. Come on, cheer up." Len stood and held Miku's hand.

"Let's go." Len smiled.

"Eh? To where?" Miku looked at Len confusedly.

"You said you want to take a walk." Len said.

"Ah…Yes, of course!" Miku smiled.

* * *

><p>The two of them began to walk together.<p>

"Ne, Len…Where'd you really gone last week?" Miku asked.

"Ah…I went s-somewhere." Len lied.

"I'm scared…I'm really scared when you left me." Miku's bangs covered her eyes.

"You're still thinking of that?" Len asked.

"It's not what I'm trying to tell." Miku said.

"Huh?" Len looked at her curiously.

"When you left that night…When I woke up, there are only few of the things that I remembered. The only thing I remembered is that there was Kaito and he did a terrible thing and then you came and said you're sorry then you bid goodbye. The last thing I know is that I wake up in my room and you disappeared. When I waked up I feel so sad, guilty, mad, nervous and scared." Miku said as Len frowned.

"Look there!" Len pointed at the park, there was a lot of fireflies.

"Let's go take a closer look!" Len grabbed Miku's hand and ran towards the park.

"It's so pretty." Miku smiled.

"Yeah…" Len looked at Miku who was gazing at the fireflies.

"Achoo!" Miku sneezed.

"You'll catch a cold." Len took off his coat and put it on Miku.

Miku blushed and laugh.

'_Len's warm and his scent. His scent is somehow sweet, floral_ _and fruity like a…banana.' _Miku thought as she laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Len asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." Miku smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Len asked worriedly.<p>

"Yup!" Miku answered.

"Do you want me to escort you to your classroom at least?" Len asked.

"Len, I'm fine." Miku smiled.

"But they'll bully you again." Len said.

"It's nothing, I'm used to it." Miku said and with that she preceded to her classroom.

As Miku entered it was somehow unusual, more unusual when Kaito returned.

What's unusual was the 3 of her classmates that hated her the most and Kaito was absent.

'_This is weird…I thought they wouldn't be absent since I'll be receiving my presents from them which for them is to bully me.' _Miku thought.

Another thing that was unusual, her classmates was so silent and not a single noise was heard.

'_This is really weird.'_ Miku thought.

* * *

><p>"Kagamine–san!" Miku's Mom suddenly arrived from her work.<p>

"Mistress Hatsune, you're back." Len bowed and helped Miku's Mom carried the stuffs.

"no I just came her to deliver the gifts to Miku. It's her birthday today and since I can't particularly stay today, I just want to send it personally at least but it seems that she's not here. How disappointing." Miku's Mom frowned.

"You won't stay here Mistress? What about Master Hatsune?" Len asked.

"I'm afraid I can't stay, I still have a job to catch up. My husband had an important meeting and I guess it would take a whole month." Miku's Mom said.

"Oops, I really must go. Please tell Miku Happy Birthday for me and we love her. Don't forget to give the gifts to Miku." Before Len could speak, Miku's Mom went to her job in an instant.

'_So today…is Miku's birthday…" _Len thought.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late now, were in the world are you Len?" Miku looked around to see if Len's coming.<p>

"I guess I must go home alone for now, maybe he's busy." Miku said to herself as she walked back home.

As Miku arrived the house, she immediately went to her room.

"I guess Len went out." Miku frowned.

Miku saw some stuff at her room. There was a letter tucked in it.

_**To our dearest daughter,**_

_**We're really sorry that we can't be with you in your birthday today. Business came in a bad time. Don't worry, we swear to make it up to you. We bought some stuffs from the different countries we went. I hope you like them.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

Miku tore the letter into pieces.

"I hate you Mom and Dad!" Miku cried.

After a few minutes from crying, Len still didn't come back.

Miku headed to the kitchen to cook since Len didn't come back yet and she wants to surprise him.

It took Miku 2 hours to complete a big meal but still Len hadn't come back.

Miku looked at her watch, '8:40' it's night already.

Miku fell asleep from waiting Len.

It was 10:00 when Len finally went back.

"Miku! Miku wake up!" Len shook Miku.

"Len?.." Miku woke up.

"I'm really sorry if you waited for me too long." Len apologized.

"Where'd you go? ! Do you know how worried I was? I don't want to celebrate my birthday alone, I don't want to feel miserable during my birthday?" Miku cried.

"I'm sorry Miku. I won't leave you again." Len hugged Miku.

"Happy Birthday Miku, It's not that expensive but I hope you like it." Len handed Miku a teal box with it's ribbon printed with leak.

Miku opened the box and inside it was a teal music box with a leek at the top.

"It's beautiful Len!" Miku smiled.

Len looked away to hide his blushes.

Miku was about to kiss Len in his cheeks but Len suddenly turned back and Miku accidentally kissed Len in the lips.

Len was shocked and his whole face blushed in crimson red. Miku was closing her eyes and as soon as she opened it her whole face was also red, she then quickly pulled away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was about to kiss you in the cheeks not in the lips!" Miku panicked.

"That's o-okay." Len was still blushing.

"By the way, I saw this letter in the mailbox lately." Len handed Miku the letter and Miku immediately took it. Len's face was still red and so as Miku.

Miku opened the letter and her eyes widened as she opened the letter.

_**Dear Miku,**_

_**There is something about Len that you didn't know. It's best to you to stay away from him while you still can. He had something planned in his mind. Don't let him trick you Miku!**_ _**Let's continue the talk tomorrow morning somewhere and make sure don't tell him. I beg you please, you'll regret this if you don't listen to what'll I say.**_

_**Kaito,**_

"What's wrong Miku?" Len asked.

"N-nothing!" Miku looked away.

"We better eat the food and rest." Miku said as Len nodded.

'_What in the world are you going to tell me Kaito? What's about Len that I didn't know?' _Miku thought

**~END~**

**L: Miku's acting weird.**

**SM: Yeah, she's been hiding in the corner for awhile.**

**M: Must found out something about Len.**

**SM: *approached Miku* Miku there might be something I could do to solve your problems.**

**M: What is it? Please tell me!**

**SM: Well you have to stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**M: How long will it take.**

**SM: Ahahah! I can't answer that.**

**L: PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Revealed

**SM: Yo! Minna-san!**

**M: Nice dress Soulmaka!**

**L: I think it's a weird dress.**

**SM: WHAT DID YOU SAY? *evil look***

**L: *gulp* It's a joke, It's a n-nice dress r-really!**

**SM: thanky LEN! *evil laugh***

**M: -.-" On with the story now. ENJOY!**

**~Revelation~**

Dear Diary:

After celebrating my birthday with Len, a letter from Kaito was sent to me telling me to stay away from Len. What are you talking about Kaito? What do you mean by it?

~Miku~

**Normal POV**

Another day from Hatsune Residence, Miku was pacing the whole morning.

'_What should I do? I can't just simply trust on Kaito. Len is a nice guy, there's no way I could stay away from him.' _Miku thought as she kept on pacing back and forth.

"Um…Miku, you've been spacing the whole morning that you haven't eat yet." Len said as he try to get Miku's attention.

"I'm not hungry." Miku said then suddenly her stomach growled.

"I-I'm just going to eat later." Miku blushed in embarrassment.

"Please eat, for your sake." Len said as he held Miku's face.

"W-What are you going to do?" Miku asked nervously.

"I'm going to kiss you in a count of three if you won't eat." Len smirk.

"There's no way you would do that." Miku said.

"One…" Len move closer to Miku.

"You can't scare me." Miku said blushing nervously.

"Two…" Len was now one inch from Miku's lips.

"I'm going to eat now so stop!" Miku ran to the kitchen blushing.

Len laugh as he saw Miku's expression.

"Stop laughing." Miku blushed in embarrassment.

'_There's just no way for me to stay away from Len.' _Miku thought.

* * *

><p>*Ring! Ring!* the telephone rang.<p>

Miku ran to her room and answered.

"Hello, who's this?" Miku asked.

"Miku! This is me, Kaito!" Kaito answered.

"Kaito? What do you want from me?" Miku asked.

Meanwhile Len listened to their conversation on the other phone at the living room.

"It's about Len…" Kaito said.

Len's eyes widened when Kaito mentioned his name that made him curious.

"Kaito, I still don't believe that Len have something to hide on me. I don't even know if I could trust you." Miku said.

"You don't have to trust me if you wanted to but just listen to me." Kaito said.

"I don't know if I want to listen to you Kaito." Miku frowned.

"Miku! Just…let's just see each other and talk." Kaito said.

"Let's talk now." Miku said.

"No! What if Len hear us? Let's talk at the back of our school. I'll wait for you there. Bye." Kaito turned down the phone.

Miku and Len did the same thing. Miku walked out from her room and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going Miku?" Len suddenly pops up in front Miku, his bangs covered her face.

"I-I'm g-going to take a…walk a bit." Miku looked away to avoid eye contact with Len.

"It's dangerous to walk this time Miku." Len said.

"It's alright, I'll be back before dark." Miku said as she started to walk outside.

"Be careful…" Len waved and gave a forced smile at her.

Len's smile faded as soon as Miku turned away.

"My, my Kaito's quicker than I thought. I guess I have no choice." Len sighed.

* * *

><p>Len was silently following Miku.<p>

Kaito was waiting at the back of their school, looking at his watch as he waits for Miku.

"Kaito!" Miku called him.

"Miku, I thought you wouldn't come." Kaito approached her.

Len hid to a tree a few feet from them, he was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah…I was hurrying a bit. I don't want Len to get worried over me." Miku said, panting.

Kaito suddenly pinned Miku on the nearest tree.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Miku asked nervously.

"Miku, why can't you think about me than that Len? What does he have that I don't have?" Kaito asked seriously.

"Len…he was important to me…he was there during my sad and happy times. I love him!" Miku blurted out.

"Are you an idiot? !" Kaito suddenly took a the newspaper from his pocket and gave it to Miku.

"What's this?" Miku asked as she read the newspaper.

"8 years ago at Kagamine Residence there was a big fire. It was the most terrifying fire accident I have ever heard. Everyone at that house was burned to death except for the two." Kaito explained.

"It was Len…and his sister! Right?" Miku was shocked.

.Kaito nodded and turned away.

"Base on the inspections, it wasn't an accident. Someone was behind it all. Your parents…they're the only ones who clearly know everything but they refused to tell everyone and kept it a secret forever. There's a chance that they are involved in this." Kaito said.

"8 years ago…It was the time when Dad and Mom forbid me to go to **that room**." Miku said.

"Len's sister, Rin. She was inlove with your brother that made Len's hatred rose. Len might be seeking a revenge and you have to be careful." Kaito explained.

"Wait…Brother? I don't have a brother." Miku said.

"You don't know anything about your brother?" Kaito asked.

Miku was about to tell something when Len suddenly cut off.

"Miku, what are you both talking about?" Len approached them.

"Len! N-nothing! Why are you here?" Miku asked nervously and Kaito glare at him.

A ring from Miku's phone interrupted the whole conversation.

"Hello?" Miku answered the phone.

After hearing the whole phone conversation, Miku's eyes suddenly widened and tears escaped from her eyes.

"What's wrong Miku?" Kaito and Len approached her.

"Len l-let's just go home…" Miku said while her bangs covered her face.

"Miku you are not going with him!" Kaito pulled her hand away from Len.

"It's okay…It's all okay…" Miku looked at Kaito with emotionless eyes.

"We're going home." Len grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived to the mansion and Miku was silent the whole time.<p>

"Are you okay Miku, you've been silent the whole time." Len said worriedly.

But Miku still kept silent.

"Wait here, I'll get you some water." Len said as he walked through the kitchen.

Miku grabbed the scissor near her and silently went over the kitchen.

Her bangs was covering her face and her eyes were still emotionless and she was about to stab Len but he was to fast that he was able dodge it.

"What are you doing Miku?" Len asked.

Miku attempted to attack Len again and this time Len caught her hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Len asked her again.

Tears suddenly fall from Miku's eyes.

"Are you happy now? !" Miku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Len looked at him curiously.

"The plane my parents were riding was crashed! They're nowhere to be found right now! Are you happy that you got your revenge on? !" Miku cried out loud.

Len kept silent, he wasn't shocked or anything, he just felt…nothing.

"Yes, I'm happy..." Len lied as his bangs covered his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Miku slapped him.

"Even though I trusted you…How could you do that?" Miku cried.

"Kaito's right, I was seeking revenge on your family…" Len grabbed his coat.

"I will never…ever going to appear in front of you ever again. Goodbye…" Len walked away.

As soon as Len reaches the gate, he stopped and whispered, "I love you Miku…I'm sorry…"

**~END~**

**SM: I'm really sorry guys if I made you all waited too long.**

**K: Seriously, what did Miku see in Len that made her head over heels of him?**

**SM: Do I have to let you repeat the whole chapter again to see the difference?**

**R: Yay! Chapter 10 is done, means I would appear in the next chapter! I can't wait!**

**SM: O.O**

**K & R: SoulMaka, is there something wrong?**

**SM: Wait a minute….WHY ARE YOU BOTH HERE? WHERE'S MY ADORABLE MIKU AND THAT SHOTA LEN?**

**R: since those two aren't getting along, we'll be taking their places.**

**K: So bear with us.**

**SM: I guess I have to make them get back together to get them back here.**

**R: So please review if you want t Miku and Len to get together again.**

**SM: She's just joking but well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I Miss You!

**SM: Hi…**

**R: SoulMaka, why are you sad?**

**SM: I missed Miku and Len already *cries***

**K: Here, Ice cream *gives the ice cream***

**R: Well ENJOY READING!**

**~Missing You~**

Dear Diary:

I can't sleep…I have been awake the whole night. The feeling of guilt and anger I had inside.

Len…why?

~Miku~

**Normal POV**

Miku was sitting at her bed while staring at the music box that Len gave her at her birthday.

Miku's eyes were red and puffy, obviously that she had been crying the whole time since Len left.

Miku grabbed the music box and played it.

The music box began playing as Miku sang along.

_nee kimi wa oboe te ru?_

_oka no ki no shita_

_chiisa na kibako ni ire ta_

_ano natsu no omoide_

_are kara dore hodo no_

_toki ga sugi ta daroo_

_boku niwa tsutae tai omoi_

_toji kome ta mama dayo_

_zutto zutto machi tsuzuke ta_

_itsumo asobu ano basho de_

_kie yuku hikari wo mitsume nagara_

_yume wo daki shime te hitomi toji ta yoru_

_boku wo hitori kiri ni shi nai de yo_

_kasuka ni kikoe ta koe_

_semete moo ichido ai tai_

_ano hi kii ta kimi no koe_

_shiro i kaze ni tsutsumare te_

_omoide to tomo ni nagasare te ku_

_ima mo wasure nai futari te wo tsunagi_

_itsu made mo itsho to chikatta noni_

_sayonara ie nai mama ni_

_owari wo tsuge ta natsu no hi_

_osa nai koro egei te ta yume wa kaze ni natte_

_yakusoku no ano basho e kaette yuku_

_kimi ga nokoshi ta kotoba way_

_omoide no "Melody" to tomo ni_

Miku buried her face in her lap and cried.

"Len…Why? Why?" Miku cried and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Ding Dong* the doorbell rang that made Miku woke up from her sleep.<p>

"LEN!" Miku smiled as she ran through the door.

"Le- uh…Gumi?" She was disappointed to found out that it wasn't Len.

Miku's bangs covered her eyes.

"Miku-sama?" Gumi looked at her curiously.

"Gumi-san!" Miku suddenly cried and hugged Gumi.

Gumi stroked Miku's hair and tried to calm her down.

Miku told Gumi everything, she told her how she felt about Len and when she knew that Len was hiding something from her.

After an hour since Miku cried, she was now sitting at the couch still sobbing while Gumi served some tea.

"Thank you Gumi." Miku thanked Gumi as soon as she received the tea.

"Have you calmed down a bit Miku-sama?" Gumi asked in concern.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Miku replied.

"Ah! Before I forgot, the CFO of the company seeks for your presence." Gumi said.

"What is it about?" Miku asked.

"It's about the business since Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune are…um..." Gumi frowned.

"That's okay, I'll go." Miku said as she walked toward her room to change.

"Yes Miku-sama, I'll contact them to be ready in your arrival. The meeting will start about 3 hours from now." Gumi explained.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Hatsune welcome." The staffs bowed and greeted her as soon as she got off from the car and entered the building.<p>

Miku give them a nod and proceeded to the meeting office with Gumi behind her.

"Would you like me to accompany you inside Miku-sama?" Gumi asked.

Miku nodded as Gumi opened the door.

Miku took a deep breath as both of them entered the room.

Everyone was silent when she entered some whispers to one another regarding about her parents.

"Then let's start the meeting." Miku said.

"About the company's failed investment and financial difficulties…" The Operation Manager said.

"So we decided to merge in order to recover the situation." The CFO suggested.

"I object! The company that my parents build cannot just be handed over to someone else!" Miku yelled while Gumi tried to calm her down.

"Ms. Hatsune, you can't do that. This concerns the company's future!" The Operation Manager said.

"What does a 16 year old kid know? Go home!"The Operation Manager said.

"I agree. You're just a little girl. Have someone else from your family to come here and discuss this." The other one said.

"I…don't have someone else in the family…" Miku looked away her bangs covered her eyes.

"Miku-sama…" Gumi looked at her worriedly.

"Ms. Hatsune we unanimously agree to merge." The Operation Manager said.

"Well then, meeting is dismissed." And with that everyone went out leaving Miku and Gumi.

"Miku-sama…" Gumi was still worried.

"Gumi…why?.. Why won't they listen? I don't want to loose it all!" Miku hugged Gumi and cried hard.

Gumi tried to let Miku to calm down and after awhile they went back home.

* * *

><p>Miku fell asleep in the car from crying.<p>

"L…" Miku was trying to say something in her sleep.

Gumi leaned to closer to hear what she was saying.

"Len…why?" Miku muttered and tears began to flow.

Gumi's eyes widened.

As soon as they reached the mansion, Miku was still asleep and Gumi not wanted to wake her up was forced to carry her all the way to her bedroom.

"Gumi-san, let me do the job instead." Gumi raised her head and saw that it was Len.

"Len! Where have you been?" Gumi asked.

Len ignored Gumi's question and carried Miku to her room.

"Gumi-san I have a favor to ask." Len said as he laid Miku down to her bed.

"What is it?" Gumi asked.

"Please don't tell Miku that I visited her this night." Len said.

"Why? Aren't you coming back?" Gumi asked.

"Sorry…" Len apologized.

"I understand. There must be a reason for you to do this." Gumi said.

"Thanks. Please take care of Miku for me." Len said as he kissed Miku's forehead.

"I will." Gumi replied.

Len was about to go when Miku held his shirt.

"Len…" Miku muttered.

"I'm sorry Miku…" Len removed Miku's hand away and went away.

* * *

><p>Miku was awake and staring at the ceiling not believing what just happened last night.<p>

She couldn't believe it, everything happened so fast.

She was tired, she didn't want to suffer like this.

If only…If only Len was beside her, she could have been stronger.

'_I'm so stupid' _Miku thought.

She get off from the bed and look at the time, it was already 9.

She changed her clothes then suddenly the door bell rang.

"Uh…Gumi could you please open the door." Miku ordered Gumi but there was no respond and the door bell keeps on ringing.

"Gumi? Where are you?" Miku looked for Gumi but she didn't find her.

"I guess she was out." She said to herself and walked over the door to open it.

To her surprised, the person behind the door was the person she didn't expected it to be.

Miku remained shocked and silent.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." The blonde haired girl said.

"You are Len's…" Miku was speechless.

"Yes, I am Kagamine Rin, twin sister of that idiot Len." Rin introduced herself.

"Sorry…Your brother…is not here." Miku said.

"I know. I came here to explain you about…" Rin paused.

"…the truth about LEN." Rin continued as Miku's eyes widened.

"About…Len?" Miku looked at her with a confused face.

**~END~**

**SM: Sorry for the late update guys. I really felt lazy.**

**R: But what the-! CLIFFHANGER? !**

**K: This chapter looks fun (Now I have a chance to get Miku back!) *evil laugh***

**R: KAITO, just what in the world do you think you're thinking? *glare***

**K: Ah…nothing at all *fake laugh***

**SM: Well PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Oh and please forgive me if I have wrong grammars,**

**spelling etc. I too lazy to correct them back so please bear with my laziness this time.  
><strong>

**R: REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. The Truth

**SM: Hi guys! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciated it!**

**K: BTW SoulMaka what's going to happen next? *excited***

**R: Why are you so excited Kaito-nii?**

**K: I'm wondering how idiot is Len for him to hide so many secrets.**

**R: *annoyed* even if he's an idiot he's still my brother!**

**SM & R: DDDIIIEEE! ! !**

**SM: Please don't mind us and proceed to the story**

**R: ENJOY!**

**~TRUTH~**

"May I come in please?" Rin asked.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, please do." Miku answered.

Rin entered the mansion to the living room and sat at the couch while Miku prepared the tea.

"Thank you." Rin thanked Miku as soon as she received the tea.

"So…about Len?" Miku asked.

"Sorry, my brother must have caused you a lot of trouble." Rin apologized sincerely.

"No, that's okay." Miku replied.

"You see…it's because of our parents that he became like this and it's partly my fault too…" Rin frowned.

"What did really happen?" Miku asked curiously.

"Um…before that, did you know where my brother is?" Rin asked.

"Uh…sorry, he…he went away…it's my fault. I'm sorry." Miku apologized.

"No, don't blame yourself. Maybe he can't take it anymore…" Rin frowned.

"What is it that he can't take? Did I do something wrong?" Miku was confused.

"No, it's not that…"Rin sighed.

Miku looked at Rin with curiosity in her eyes. Rin was finding hard on how to explain things on Miku smoothly and briefly.

"He can't…he just can't take the idea of killing someone he loves dearly." Rin said hoping that it wouldn't hurt Miku's feelings but Miku remained silent and calm.

"You see 8 years ago…our house was caught on fire..." Rin said.

**Flashback 8 years ago (Kagamine's Residence)**

"Rin, where are you going?" An 8 years old Len asked her little twin sister.

"We're going out with dad." Rin smiled.

"Eh, can I go with you?" Len asked.

"Nope, you can't go because it's my time to go out with dad now. You already went out with him last month. We promised to take turns, remember?" Rin said.

* * *

><p><em>Our father was always busy that he could only spend his time with us once in a month. So Onii-san and I decided to take turns.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mom! We're going now." Rin bid farewell to her mom then immediately went in the car with her father.<p>

"Why do we have to take turns? We can always hang out with the four of us together." Len complained.

"Maybe because your sister also need some time with father alone." His mother smiled.

Len pouted and went to his room.

'_I also want to go too…' _Len thought.

"Len, let's eat ahead. I'm sure those too will eat in a restaurant tonight." His mother said.

"Mom, I'm going to do my homework and I want to concentrate so don't come in my room." Len lied.

"What about dinner?" Len's mother asked.

"I'll eat later." Len said.

'_I LIED!' _Len thought.

Then Len carelessly locked the door to his room and left the lights on and tons of stuffs he plugs in the electrical outlet then he went out.

An hour passed, Len went back to the house only to be seen that it was on fire.

"A kid and his mother are still inside!" A random person from the neighborhood yelled.

"Just now the father went into the fire…" Another one said.

"Where are the police, ambulance, and firemen? !" Then said another one.

Len remained stiff though inside he was yelling…he was yelling in regret.

Then he came back to his senses.

"MOM! ! DAD! ! I'M HERE! !" Len yelled as he tried to enter the house.

"Hey kid, it's dangerous! !" A man pulled him away (that man was Miku's father)

Rin saw Len and immediately run toward him.

"Len!" Rin cried.

"Rin!" Len hugged her back as both of them cried.

* * *

><p><em>They found our parents' bodies in front of Onii-san's room. They were trying to save him…<em>

_No matter how much we mourn, they won't come back. Onii-san can't apologize for lying…_

_Since then we decided to become good kids and things changed between us..._

_I started to call Len 'Onii-san' and Len took all his time to study..._

_We also don't have the bond between us siblings anymore...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"After that accident, your parents took all the responsibilities. They took the blame. They knew the cause yet they can't bear to tell the truth to us. Then after it they took both of us to some place and brainwashed us so that we won't remember who was at fault… so that Len will not blame his self. The last thing we remembered is that when we and your parents were standing in front of the fire." Rin explained

"You mean…" Miku shocked.

"Yes, it wasn't your parents' fault. It was our fault particularly Len." Rin frowned.

"Then how did you remembered?" Miku was still confused.

"Your…your brother told me…" Rin said.

"My brother? I…I don't have a brother." Miku said.

"You have, his name is Mikuo. He ran away from your family before you were born." Rin explained.

"I have a brother…? Wh-where is he?" Miku asked.

"He…he died…at the snowfield from saving me…" Rin frowned as tears began to flow out from her eyes.

"Right before he died he told me about some documents he left at his dorm. He said it contains all the information I seek. He was the one who made me remember those nightmares yet I was relieved. I saw the documents contained the information about the accident 8 years ago and some pictures with it." Rin explained and started to cry.

"It was my fault that I didn't stop Len for seeking his revenge at his thought that your parents killed our parents. I also ignored him since I met your brother that made him want to get revenge more that he planned to kill you." Rin continued.

"I…I'm sorry…" Rin apologized as she cried.

"It's alright…" Miku hugged Rin as she also felt tears coming out from her eyes.

They spend the day crying it out, letting their feelings out.

After the day they spend on crying, it was now afternoon and they decided to visit Mikuo's grave to pray.

'_I will settle things on my own Mikuo-niisan…I will stand on my own and face Kagamine Len.' _Miku thought.

**~END~**

**SM: Yay! I'm done!**

**R: SoulMaka *sniff* why this chapter scene *sob* so emotional? **

**SM: I just listened to a sad song and this came out.**

**K: Pft! Maybe you're a sadist SoulMaka!**

**SM: Where in the world did you came from? ! DDDIIIIEEE! ! !**

**R: PLEASE *sniff* REVIEW!**


	13. Facing Fears

**SM: It's been a long time! I'm not really in the mood today *sigh* ALL THE DOCUMENTS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN FOR ALL MY PROBLEMS WAS ACCIDENTALLY ERASED BY SOMEBODY! TT^TT**

**SM: Well…Thank you Jijo Akuira and SilentDreamer01 for the reviews! And also for those who read this story! I Love You guys!**

**WELL ENJOY!**

**~Face the Fears~**

Dear Diary:

I still can't help on thinking about the things that Rin told me. Len why are you doing this? Why did you let your anger control you? Please come back…come back to me…

~Miku~

**Normal POV**

*Ring! Ring!* The door bell rang.

Miku was awakened by the continuous ringing of the bell.

"Miku! Miku! Hurry!" It turns out to be Rin who was ringing the doorbell.

"Rin? What's the rush? It's still 5 in the morning." Miku opened the door while half asleep.

"Miku!" Rin tackled Miku as soon as she got in making Miku fully awake.

"Miku, we finally found Len's location!" Rin said.

"Wh-What? ! Seriously?" Miku was shocked.

"He's in our Old house that was burned before. The only place that wasn't caught on fire was in our parents' room and there are important documents there from our parents. I was planning on rebuilding it again and it seems that Len has a horrible plan for it. Miku, you're the only one who could stop him. Please save the mansion and the memories in it, save Len!" Rin plead.

Miku nod in agreement.

"Here's the location. I'll catch up to you later. There's something I need to do first. Good Luck." Rin gave Miku a paper which contains Len's location.

As Rin said, Miku went into Len's location into an abandoned mansion.

"Len! Len, where are you? !" Miku looked around to find Len.

"KyAaAaHH!" Miku suddenly slipped and fell into the swimming pool.

Miku tried to struggle and swim but she don't know how to swim.

"L-Len! H-he-elp! Wh-whe-re are y-ou!" Miku was drowning.

'_Len…is this my end? Am I going to die?' _Miku thought as she slowly loose her consciousness and sank deeply into the pool.

"MIKU!" A voice yelled.

"!" Miku tried to regain back her consciousness as she heard the voice.

The man took out his coat and dived to the pool trying to save Miku.

'_Who? His face seem to be familiar…Len?' _Miku thought before she completely loose her consciousness.

The man carried Miku out from the water.

"Miku! Wake up! Breath Miku!" The man yelled.

He was about to perform CPR to Miku, when suddenly Miku cough some water into his face and finally regained her consciousness.

*Cough* *Cough*

"Wh-Who? Where am I?" Miku asked.

"Hi! See what you did to my face!" The man yelled angrily.

"K-KAITO? ! What are you doing here? !" Miku was surprised.

"Never mind that." Kaito said as he toss his coat to Miku.

"?"

"Y-you'll get cold." Kaito said while blushing.

"Thanks…this is the first time you did nice to me." Miku chuckled.

"Hey!" Kaito blushed in embarrassment.

'_LEN!' _Miku suddenly remembers the reason why she's here.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked.

Miku ignored Kaito and ran inside the mansion when suddenly Kaito grabbed her hand.

"!"

"You're going to see Len, aren't you?" Kaito asked with a frightening expression.

"Let go!" Miku struggled ignoring the fact that Kaito was scaring her.

"I warned you before, Len is dangerous." Kaito said.

"I don't care!" Miku yelled.

"He'll just hurt you." Kaito said.

"I don't care!" Miku yelled.

"He'll kill you!" Kaito yelled.

"I don't care whatever the circumstances are! I don't care if I'm getting myself killed or get hurt even if he chops my body into pieces!" Miku yelled.

"Why? Why would you go this far for him?" Kaito asked with a sad tone.

"Because I LOVE LEN with my body, heart and soul!" Miku answered and turned to Kaito with a smile.

Kaito was shocked and accidentally released Miku's hand.

Miku continue to run inside the mansion and looked for Len inside.

"LEN!" Miku yelled.

Len was spilling gasoline in his parents' room when Miku found him.

"M-Miku? !" Len was shocked.

"What are you doing here? !" Len asked.

"Stop! What are you doing? !" Miku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to burn this whole thing down!" Len said with an evil grin.

'_He's losing his mind! I need to stop him before it's too late!' _Miku thought.

"You see this damn nightmare of mine won't end if I don't burn this whole place!" Len yelled.

"But there are important documents there from your parents!" Miku yelled.

"I know, Rin told you right? She also told me that. Obviously, she was just lying so that this place wouldn't be burn down!" Len yelled angrily.

"And after I burned this…I'LL KILL YOU!" Len yelled with an evil laugh.

"You're not Len! Bring Len back to me!" Miku yelled.

"I AM Len, this is the true me. I am Len who is thirsty for revenge!" Len said and began to light the lighter.

'_Run Miku! Before it's too late! Run away from me!' _Len thought.

Miku's bangs covered her eyes.

"I…I won't run away anymore!" Miku yelled with courage in her eyes.

She run towards Len with a hug and push herself together with Len in a nearby window.

The two of them fell together from a 2 story house.

"You're late!" Len said as he throw the lighter through the window of parents' room.

"NOOO!" Miku yelled.

Miku hugged Len tighter as tears came out from her eyes.

The room explode with fire as it instantly spread through the whole remains of the house.

Kaito ran and manages to catch Miku but also Len.

"Ouch! Get off! B-both of you are h-heavy!" Kaito said before he suffocates and lost his consciousness.

Both Miku and Len get off from Kaito as both of them saw the house burning with Miku watching with terror in her eyes.

"LEN! How dare you do this!" Rin arrived and yelled at Len madly.

Len just stared at burning house with an evil grin.

"Onii-san! You idiot!" Rin cried and ran inside the burning house.

"Rin!" Miku was about to stop Rin from entering but it was too late.

"Len! What are you going to do? Rin is inside! She's going to be burn with the house!" Miku yelled angrily.

"I don't care…" Len said with a lifeless voice.

Miku clenched her fist and slapped Len hardly that made Len's face bleed.

"If you're not going to save her, then I will!" Miku yelled and ran inside the burning house to save Rin.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you answer me!" Miku yelled.

"KyAaAaHh!" Rin yelled.

"Rin!" Miku followed Rin's voice and found her in their parents' room with a wood trapped her leg.

*Cough* *Cough* Rin cough, she breathed a lot of fire smoke and she was finding hard to breath now.

"Rin!" Miku ran towards Rin and tried to get the wood out from her leg.

"Go out Miku! Just leave me here or you'll die!" Rin yelled.

Miku ignored Rin and continues to take the wood.

Meanwhile…

Len came back to his senses and he just realized that he burned the house.

Kaito also regained his consciousness.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kaito yelled and punched Len through the stomach.

"You saw your sister entered the house then you did NOTHING!" Kaito punched him again.

"And now MIKU ENTERED THE HOUSE AND YOU DID NOTHING!" Kaito punched Len harder in the face.

"That's right…I'm an idiot…" Len said in a sad tone.

"I gave up…You can get Miku from me now…I don't care anymore…A guy like me isn't suitable for Miku…" Len continued.

Kaito was about to punch Len again but he stopped.

"I…I couldn't…SHE ALREADY TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVES YOU!" Kaito yelled.

Len's eyes widened.

"So…go save her…Please…" Kaito begged.

"Miku…MIKU!" Len run inside the burning house to find Miku.

"MIKU! MIKU! WHERE ARE YOU! RIN! RIN!" Len yelled.

"Len! Help!" Miku yelled.

Len went inside their parents' room where he heard Miku's voice.

"Miku!" Len saw Miku who was trying to get the wood out from Rin's leg and Rin was already unconscious.

"I find hard to breath now. I breathed a lot of fire smoke…" Miku said in a weak voice.

"Miku…I'm sorry…I was thirsty for revenge that I was out of my mind. I let my madness control me." Len apologized.

"That's okay…I still love you Len…" Miku said as he began weaker and weaker.

"I love you too Miku." Len said.

Len suddenly kissed Miku, sending Miku some air.

"!" Miku blushed.

"Now let's get this wood out in a count of three." Len said.

"Uh…yes!" Miku agreed.

"One…Two…Three!" Len and Miku pushed the wood with all of their might.

"Let's get out of here!" Len said as he carried Rin into his back and held Miku's hand.

The three of them went out from the house.

The ambulance and police immediately arrived as soon as the three step a foot outside.

After 40 minutes…

The three of them and Kaito was already at the Hospital.

The three of them shared the same room with different beds (of course!).

Kaito stayed with Rin who was still unconscious while Len was still resting.

Miku just read a book to pass time.

"Miku…" A voice called.

"Gumi!" Miku was surprised.

"I heard everything…Is everyone alright?" Gumi asked worriedly.

"We're all fine. No need for you to worry." Miku smiled.

"Miku-sama, I have a good news to tell." Gumi said.

"What is it?" Miku was curious.

Gumi grinned as Miku's eyes widened.

**~END~**

**SM: At last I'm done! =) though I'm still pissed that my documents were erased. I'm really sorry for the very very very late update =( I was on vacation you know and the documents I wrote were deleted by someone! Grrr! I couldn't update it directly because of internet problems! Grrr! I hope you guys haven't still forgotten "Princess Vs. Butler". Sorry if there's a lot of wrong grammers...I'm still tired to edit it and to reread it =(  
><strong>

**I'm also here to announce that this fanfic still alive and so are my other fics =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	14. NEWS

**SM: Thank you guys for continuing to support my fanfic/s! I hope that you will keep on cheering me in the future. **

**NOTE: all of my fics are still ALIVE =)**

**~NEWS~**

"Miku-sama, I have a good news to tell." Gumi said.

"What is it?" Miku was curious.

Gumi grinned as Miku's eyes widened.

"Miku-sama,your parents…" Gumi paused.

"My parents?" Miku was confused.

"The rescuers saw you parents and they were safely rescued." Gumi smiled but it was a sad smile.

"BUT they haven't gained their consciousness…"Gumi continued and frowned.

Miku's eyes widened.

After a few seconds, she finally snapped out.

"I have to go talk to them! They might wake up when they hear me!" Miku said trying to hold back her tears.

Miku started to run when suddenly Len grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Miku looked at Len with a sad smile and slowly, she let go from Len's grip and ran away.

As Miku was running in the hospital's hallway, she saw Gumi in front of a room.

"They're here." Gumi said in a sad face.

Miku immediately burst inside.

Miku's tears began to flow from her eyes the moment she saw her parents lying in the hospital bed unconsciously.

"Mom! Dad!" Miku called.

"Mom! Dad! Open your eyes! I'm here!" Miku cried.

Suddenly, Len came in and hugged Miku.

"I'm so sorry…It's my fault…" Len apologized.

"No, it's my fault! If I've been a good daughter, if I had told them to be careful in their way home…. then none of this would happen. They were so kind to me but I always gave them trouble." Miku cried.

Len hugged Miku tightly.

"I've been a useless daughter…"Miku said.

"Miku…" Len frowned

"I'm worthless! I shouldn't have exist!" Miku yelled.

"Miku, stop…" Len said.

"I'm a failure as a human being! I only bring trouble and pain to those people around me!" Miku yelled.

"Miku stop it!" Len yelled back.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LIVED! I SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED!" Miku cried out loud.

Len's bangs covered his face.

"Everybody…hates me…I have no friends to talk to…My parents have no time to me…I lost my only brother…I'm tired of being alone! Nobody even loves me…" Miku cried.

Len suddenly grabbed Miku's hand and pulled Miku into a deep kiss.

"What about me?" Len asked.

Miku turned away.

"I'm empty…" Miku said.

"Then I'll fill your emptiness!" Len replied.

"I'm always sad…"Miku said.

"Then I'll make you happy always!" Len replied.

"But I don't have the reason to live anymore…" Miku frowned.

"Then I'll be the reason for you to live!" Len replied.

"Nobody even cares for me…" Miku said.

"I care! Every day and every night, all I have in my mind is you. I kept thinking if you're safe, if you're sad, if you're alone. It's killing me to see you in pain." Len replied.

Miku's eyes widened.

"But I don't have any future filled with dreams. I'm the reason why Kaito was in coma for years. I'm the reason why my brother is already gone. I'm the reason why my parents were in that state. I'm the reason why I lost my friends. I'm the reason why our company is losing. I don't have a future anymore…" Miku cried.

"I'll be you future! And don't you ever say that you don't have a future! As long as you're alive, you can experience happiness! No matter what painful past you have, you can forget it! As long as you believe in yourself, you can change tomorrow. So don't say things like that! You just can't blame everything on your self! As long as you were trying your best to never lose hope and if you keep on smiling, you can overcome these pains!" Len said and immediately hugged Miku tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Miku said in tears.

"Shh…it's alright. I will always protect you and I will always stay by your side no matter what happens." Len said.

"I love you Len." Miku said while blushing.

"I love you too Miku." Len replied.

And then the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

**~END~**

**SM: Awh… That's so sweet! I love this chapter.**

**M&L: *still kissing***

**SM: Hey! Stop that you two!**

**M&L: *Ignore~***

**SM: TT^TT I'm being ignored…PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	15. Will you?

**SM:Yo~Minna-san~ Tadaima!  
><strong>

**M: Are you here to update SoulMaka?  
><strong>

**SM: Just call me Hime. I figured that 'SoulMaka' is too long.  
><strong>

**M: I see, you also changed you pen name.  
><strong>

**SM: Yeah, although I just added 'Hime' at the last part. I feel bad if I change my whole pen name.  
><strong>

**L: Are you going to start the story or not?!  
><strong>

**SM: Of course!  
><strong>

**L: Then stop talking and START!  
><strong>

**SM: Here it is I present to all of you PVB chap 15 PLEASE ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Will You?**

"It's getting late, Miku. I'll take you home." Len said to Miku who's watching her parents in their bad state.

"How is Rin?" Miku asked worriedly.

"Kaito already took her home." Len replied.

"Are you okay with that?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, I figured it out that Kaito is not that bad after all. He saved you from drowning in the pool, he even let you stay away from me because I'm too dangerous, he tried to catch us from falling down the mansion and most of all he helped me to realize what I truly feel for you even though it hurts to him a lot." Len smiled.

"What about you Len?" Miku asked.

"After all the things that happened…I don't think that your parents will forgive me. They might even let me stay away from you." Len frowned.

"No! I don't want that! I want you to stay with me!" Miku hugged Len.

"Then, will you let me stay the night with you?" Len's bangs covered his eyes.

Miku then agreed.

**Hatsune Mansion**

**(Late at Night)**

Both of them went back to Miku's house.

Len went to his room with Miku following him behind.

When they arrived at his room, Miku instantly locked the door.

"!"

"Len…" Miku whispered. Her bangs covered her eyes.

Miku then began to strip her clothes.

"W-What are you-"Len was cut off.

"I'm not experienced in this sort of things." Miku blushed.

She was standing in front of Len with only her underwears left.

"Please be gentle…" Miku blushed more as she ran towards Len and hugged him.

Len stood there, eyes widened in surprised, confused while blushing madly.

"…"

"…?"

"!"

Len began to chuckle.

"Wh-What's funny?" Miku asked.

"I think you kinda misunderstood when I asked you if _I could stay the night with you_. You got the wrong idea. I didn't mean it _that_ way." Len laughed.

"EH?! Bu-bu-but! I th-thought th-that y-you!" Miku blushed in embarrassment.

Len wiped his tears from laughing.

Miku was too embarrassed that she couldn't face Len, instead she looked down.

"But...if you want…" Len pinned Miku to the bed.

"I can change my motive for you…" Len continued as he started to kiss Miku passionately.

It was gentle but slowly became wild as his tongue wrestled and sucked hers, begging for more.

"Nnhh..." Miku moaned.

He wanted more, MORE.

He wants to own her, her everything.

He started to strip Miku's underwear.

He wanted it. It's what he desire.

But he can't…he just can't…

Then he stopped.

'_I'm not the person destined to meet her and love her. I can't give her enough…'_

He rose up from the bed and released Miku.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Len said then walked out.

'_What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?' _Miku thought worriedly.

She wore her clothes back and instantly followed Len.

Miku saw Len in the balcony.

He's so deep in his thoughts.

"Len, is something wrong? Did I do something?" Miku asked worriedly as she approached him.

"As I thought, I still love the sweet and innocent Miku." Len chuckled.

'_I may not the person meant for her, but I LOVE her! I won't give up!' _Len thought.

"Hey, I've been thinking a lot…" Len said.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

_'I want to cherish her, to love her, to care for her and to protect her no matter what.' _Len thought.

"I've decided. Someday, when your parents finally recover, I want to talk to them properly. I'll apologize to them…and then…" Len paused.

"And then?" Miku asked.

_'I want to become hers, hers alone. I want her to become mine, mine alone' _Len thought.

"I'll ask your hand for Marriage!" Len bravely said while blushing.

"I…I…"Miku was so shocked that she can't even say a word.

"I LOVE HATSUNE MIKU!" Len suddenly shouted it out.

"L-Len…" Miku blushed and smiled.

"ME TOO! I ALSO LOVE KAGAMINE LEN!" Miku shouted louder than Len.

Both of them blushed and laughed happily together.

"Miku, will you marry me?" Len asked.

"…"

"?"

"YES! Of course!" Miku replied with a big smile.

"YEAH! WOAHOO!" Len yelled happily.

"Then let's get married after your parents recover!" Len grinned.

"That's too quick!" Miku laughed.

"Oh! I know! I'll buy you a ring tomorrow that let's go on a date!" Len said happily.

'_Whenever I see Len smile like that, I feel like happiness spread over the whole universe. It also makes me happy…a lot!' _Miku thought.

"What are you smiling? Perv!" Len teased.

"You're wrong! I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Miku yelled back.

Len instantly kissed Miku.

"Aishiteru"

**~END~**

**SM: I'm sorry to disappoint you guys because they didn't *Ahem!* By the way, feel free to suggest anything you want to happen in the next chapter as long as it's related to the story and make sure that it is rated 16+ if you want to put jelly jelly or lemon .  
><strong>

**Thanks for those who reviewed, it helped me a LOT. Also thank you for those who added the story to their favorites and alerts, Luv U guys!  
><strong>

**And lastly, I want to ask for opinion if you want Rin to end up with Kaito or Mikuo (he's dead though) or forever single. .  
><strong>

**M: Please continue to support Hime in her fanfics!  
><strong>

**L: And please tune in for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	16. To the Next Level

**SM: It's been awhile!**

**M: You kept your reviewers wait! What kept you busy?**

**L: This happened quite a lot recently!**

**SM: hehe…*runs away***

**M: Hey! COME BACK! *chased Hime***

**L: Please enjoy!**

**~To the Next Level~**

Summer breeze filled with love overflows in the Private Beach owned by the Hatsune Family….

"Cheer up a bit Miku! We're here to have fun, remember?" Len pouted.

"Len…I can't help but get worried about my parents…" Miku sighed.

"You're worried of them almost everyday. Give your mind a rest and enjoy even just for a bit." Len said.

Miku held her head up and saw the sparkling waves in front of her and felt the warm sand, even the sun was smiling at her.

"It's…so pretty!" Miku was amazed.

'_I've been her e a thousand times already yet it feels different than before…'_ Miku looked at Len's smiling face.

'_I guess I would never see the beauty of this place if it hadn't been because of Len…" _Miku smiled.

"AH! You smiled!" Len happily grinned.

Len suddenly dragged Miku's hand towards the beach.

"Let's have fun!" Len smiled.

"Eh? But I haven't brought my swimwear with me!" Miku replied.

Len started to splash Miku some seawater.

"HEY!" Miku frowned and suddenly splashed a huge amount of seawater towards Len making him wetter than Miku.

"Hey!" Len pouted as Miku giggled.

"You'll pay for this!" Len took off his coat and grinned as he chased Miku.

"Bleh! Try and catch me!" Miku giggled and swam in the sea.

"You! Come here!" Len went after Miku.

And a few minutes after chasing, he finally caught her and both of them giggled.

Just then, a huge wave encountered them and washed the couples away.

*cough* cough* "Miku! Are you okay?" Len looked for Miku.

"Yes…although swallowed some seawater mixed with sand." Miku frowned.

"Haha! Me too… That wave was surprisingly a huge one" Len laughed.

The sky was slowly turning into gray and the wind got colder.

"I'm worried…the weather isn't like this before we got here…" Miku said.

"You mean before the HUGE WAVE hit us." Len said.

"A-a-aAaChOo!" Miku sneezed.

"Let's get back to the shore before the weather gets worse." Len said and started to swim to the nearby shore followed by Miku.

Len took his coat laid on the dry sand and wrapped it to Miku.

"I'm fine. You should wear it instead of me." Miku said.

"It's not fine! You'll get cold if you don't wear it." Len said worriedly.

Suddenly a loud thunder came crashing.

"It seems like the weather forecaster made a mistake for the 53th time." Len sighed.

"AND I told you not to watch their weather forecasting news for the 47th time." Miku said.

Both of them started to walk towards the rest house.

"It can't be help since the weather forecaster was so cute especially when she apologizes for her mistakes in forecasting the weather…" Len muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Miku glared at Len.

"Eh? It's was just a joke!" Len said.

They finally arrived and Miku was just about to open the door.

"Oh, really? I don't think so!" Miku looked angry.

"Hey…looks who's jealous…" Len smirked.

"Shut it Kagamine!" Miku yelled.

A louder thunder and lightning sparked again and started to rain.

"Ah! It's raining…" Miku said calmly.

"Idiot! You're going to get wet!" Len yelled.

"But I am ALREADY wet" Miku said.

"Just hurry and get in." Len said.

Both of them entered inside.

"It's so cold! A-a-aAaChOo!" Miku sneezed.

Len began took off his cloth revealing his upper body.

"Wh-What're you doing? !" Miku blushed.

"You should take off your clothes too or you'll catch a cold and fever." Len said.

"It's not like you care!" Miku frowned.

"I do!" Len replied.

"…" Miku was speechless.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to?" Len smirked as he approached Miku.

"Don't say things like that! Pervert! I'll do it on my own!" Miku blushed.

Miku stared at Len.

"What? Do you want me to do it?" Len asked.

"Don't look! A-and don't y-you ever peek!" Miku said.

"Hurry it up." Len turned away as Miku changed her clothes.

"…"

"…Len…"

"What?"

*Thud* Miku hugged Len from behind.

"Wh-What?" Len asked while blushing and he IS aware that Miku is only wearing her undergarments.

"Len's back is so warm…" Miku said.

"Huh?" Len's heart is still pounding.

"Let's become adult together and this time, we'll do it for real…" Miku muttered

**~END~**

**L: Too short!**

**M: *pant* *pant***

**L: Have you caught Hime?**

**M: No, not yet! Where did she get that speed? O.O**

**SM: I've been exercising a lot lately ya' know! By the way, before I forget…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. I'll Be Your First and Last

**SM: GOMENASAI! *cries***

**L: Hime, we've been waiting for ages!**

**M: It's already been two months!**

**SM: GOMENASAI! *cries more***

**M: At least you didn't abandon us!**

**SM: ARIGATOU *cries more***

**L: Stop it already, even if you cry you're still creepy!**

**SM: It might be short but I'll (try to) update it as soon as possible!**

**M: ENJOY IT GUYS!**

**~I'll Be Your First and Last ~**

"Let's become adult together and this time, we'll do it for real…" Miku muttered.

"M-Miku?" Len turned around to face Miku.

She was panting and her face was flushed but it wasn't because of their situation right now.

"Wait, are you alright?" Len asked worriedly.

Before Miku could reply, she suddenly fainted.

"Miku? MIKU!" Len checked her temperature and his guess was right.

Miku is having a fever.

Luckily, the rest house has a comfortable bed.

Not as large as the bed in the mansion but enough for 2 people to fit in.

Len laid her on the bed and wrapped her in the thick blanket.

He hurriedly went outside to buy a medicine in the nearest convenience store but before he could do so, a hand grabbed him.

"Sorry…" Miku apologized.

"You don't need to." Len tried to smile although he was really worried for Miku.

"I always mess things up…that's why I can't keep things go well." Tears were formed in Miku's eyes.

"Baka! We don't need to rush but you have to promise me…THAT YOU WILL DO IT WITH ME! I WILL BE YOUR FIRST AND LAST!" Len spoke bravely.

Miku agreed and smiled before her consciousness fades.

Len hurriedly ran outside, hiding his flushed face by his right arm

'_Ah…it's so embarrassing that I said it!' _Len thought while the scene kept replaying on his mind.

There was still a heavy rain and the strong wind almost blew Len away.

The waves came crashing loudly on the shoreline.

'_Is this a storm?! I hope Miku's going to be alright there…' _Len thought worriedly.

Len hurriedly went to the nearest convenience store.

"Can I…get some medicine…for fever?" Len said while panting.

"Sorry, we ran out of stock." The cashier frowned.

"Do you have peppermint tea, at least?" Len asked.

The cashier brought him a peppermint tea box.

"Luckily, this is the last one." The cashier handed him the item.

Len was about to pay for it and noticed that his money wasn't enough.

'_Darn it! I need to hurry!'_ Len panicked.

"Here…I'll pay for it." A girl offered money to the cashier.

Len looked at the girl at his side.

"It's been a long time, Len!" The girl smiled.

"M-Mayu!" Len's eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_Before I knew it, the promise I made to Miku that I supposed to keep…was gently fading away with the feelings of a girl who wanted to steal and ruin it all…_

**~END~**

**SM: A present for you guys! I decided to put Mayu in to add the suspense. For those who still don't know who's Mayu (well, I guess most of you already knew, right?)…prepare bwuahahaha!**

**M: Although, Mayu was recommended to Hime's another fic though.**

**SM: It can't be help since "****liveless-snow****"s idea was really helpful but too bad I can't use it in my other fic…so instead I used it here! Thanks "****liveless-snow****"!**

**L: Well, good luck with that but I hope I don't get killed in the end…**

**SM: Heh Heh Heh *sharpens an axe* …Len, you know I'm really a fan of yandere…*grins***

**L: NOOooooooo!**

**M: everyone, whether you like Len to get killed or not…don't forget, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. I Won't Let Things Happen This Way

**SM: Im back so fast!**

**M: *applause* yay!**

**L: What happened?**

**SM: I'm filled with inspiration lately and this is for not updating in two months!**

**M: Well then, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!**

**~I Won't Let Things Happen This Way~**

"It's been awhile, Len!" Mayu smiled.

"M-Mayu!" Len was shocked.

"What's wrong, is that the proper expression to greet your lover?" Mayu frowned.

"It's already been 3 years. We already broke our ties with each other." Len said trying to walk away.

"Don't be like that. You've been always deciding things on your own." Mayu fake a smile.

"Sorry I need to go somewhere. Thanks for paying for me, I owe you one." Len said and finally walked under the rain.

"It was raining at that time too, isn't it?!" Mayu yelled hoping Len could hear despite of the noisy rain.

Len stopped.

"Past is past, we're in our different path now." Len said before he was no longer in sight.

"Until now, I still won't let things happen this way…" Mayu's bangs covered her eyes.

Mayu stared at Len's direction for awhile.

* * *

><p>Len hurriedly ran to the rest house.<p>

"Miku, are you alright now?" Len asked.

"!"

Miku was nowhere in sight.

There was only a messy bed and a falling lamp.

There was no sign of Miku.

"It can't be…" Len's heart was beating so fast, he was nervous and worried at the same time.

Len silently walked to investigate the small rest house.

Each footstep made no noise.

'_Miku…'_

*badump!* his heartbeat thumped.

'_Miku…'_

*badump!* another one.

'_MIKU…'_

*badump!*

"!"

At the small corner of the comfort room, was a figure who lost it's consciousness.

"Miku!" Len hurriedly ran toward her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Len worriedly asked.

"I feel like…throwing up so I went…here and went to change my clothes too." Miku replied, finally coming into her senses.

"Don't worry me like that! I thought I had lost you!" Len hugged her.

"Sorry…" Miku apologized.

Len carried Miku in a bridal style then laid her in the bed with the warm and thick blanket covering her.

"You need to rest. The convenience store got ran out of medicine so here I bought you some peppermint tea, I'll get it ready for you." Len said and went to get a hot water and a tea cup.

"Len…" Miku called.

"What is it?" Len asked while still preparing the tea.

"I left my cellphone at the beach." Miku frowned.

"Eh? I'll go get it then." Len said.

"I hope it's still there…The hospital might be calling me soon." Miku muttered.

"Here, drink this while I'll go get it." Len brought the cup to Miku.

Miku took it and took a sip.

"Be careful." Miku said.

"You must worry yourself more. Hurry up and become cheerful again!" Len smiled and went outside.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to give up…" Mayu said.<p>

She was now walking at the Hatsune's private beach along the shore.

Waves were crashing as they make a loud noise.

The entrance was filled with security systems but she made it through…by her own way.

"What is this?" Mayu picked up the item that was almost buried in the sand.

"!"

It turns out to be a cellphone and without a second thought she opened it.

"…" Mayu couldn't utter a word.

In that cellphone was….a picture of Len and Miku smiling together.

Mayu's bangs covered her eyes as she gripped tightly on the cellphone she's holding.

'_This…it's…urgh…UNFORGIVABLE!' _Mayu thought as anger and jealousy rise inside her.

*beep* *beep* the cellphone rung.

Mayu looked up to the phone call.

"West GoldWing Hospital" It said.

Mayu stared at it and instantly canceled the call.

* * *

><p>"Ah, she hung up. I've been calling her the 5th time already." The nursed frowned.<p>

"Let me call her." Gumi volunteered and called again.

But it hung up again.

"This is not like her." Gumi said worriedly and kept pressing the call button.

"Anyways, we really need Ms. Hatsune now or else…she won't be seeing her parents again…" The nurse frowned.

'_Pick up Miku! Pick it up!'_ Gumi though worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" Len searched almost every inch of the beach but still haven't found it.<p>

Despite of the cold atmosphere, he was still sweating.

"Len…" A voice called her.

"Sorry Miku I couldn't fi-…" Len paused and looked up.

"So…Miku is her name huh…" Mayu took the phone and held it in front of Len.

"How did you get in here?" Len asked.

"It's my S-E-C-R-E-T!" Mayu replied.

"What happened to us in the past is over Mayu." Len explained.

"I don't think so…" Mayu muttered

"Give it back…" Len said.

Mayu just grinned, her eyes were lifeless.

"Give it back…please." Len bowed down in apology.

"I…

.

.

.

…I feel disgusted!" Mayu said and with one click, she deleted the whole memory on the phone.

"NO!" Len tried to grab it before it's too late.

"Not so fast." Mayu held Len's hand away with force and with her left foot, she stomped on Len's other hand.

From the outside she does look like a weak and innocent girl, but she is stronger than that.

She's stronger than Len.

Mayu threw the cellphone on the ground and stomped on it.

"HaHaHahAhAhA!" She laughed hysterically as she stomped on it until it was broken.

Len's eyes widened.

"Don't make that face…It makes me love you more." Mayu smiled.

"Let go off me!" Len pulled himself back.

Mayu released him and laughed.

"Do you remember our promise?" Mayu asked.

Len didn't answer but remained on staring her with anger.

"We promised…that we're going to be together…

.

.

.

.

.

…even in HELL…"

**~END~**

**SM: Mayu's so scary! But I like her!**

**M: Eh?!**

**SM: But not as much as I like Len and Miku!**

**L: *shiver* *shiver***

**SM: I'll be more motivated if you don't forget to…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. This is just the Beggining

**SM: So, here I am again! Yay!**

**M: Thank you so much for you wonderful reviews!**

**SM: Yep! And I would want to suggest to those who don't have an account please do register so that I could reply to you to thank you!**

**M: Of course! And if you're wondering where Len is…he's currently stuck…some…where…err…**

**L: HELP ME! MAYU IS TRYING TO KILL ME! *runs crazily on the streets***

**SM&M: -_- don't mind him…ENJOY GUYS!**

**~This is just the Beggining~**

"Len….he's taking too long…I wonder if he's alright…" Miku started to worry.

*Ring* *Ring* a phone rang.

"Ah, it's Len's phone…" Miku forced herself to get up and picked up Len's phone.

"LEN!" A voice called.

"Is this you Gumi?" Miku asked.

"Miku! I've been trying to call you for about 40 minutes already!" Gumi scolded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My phone was lost and-" Miku was cut off.

"You need to hurry and go here! Your parents are…!" Gumi paused.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…_dying_."

Miku's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

Len was paralyzed and all he could do was to stare at the young lady grinning in her victory.

"Len~ promises are meant to be broken, but mine is infinite…" Mayu paused and approached Len closer.

"From here…" Mayu gently poked Len's forehead.

"…then here…" Mayu moved her finger into Len's lip.

"…to here!" Mayu pointed her finger hardly on Len's chest.

"…Len!" At a distance, Miku tried to search for Len while panting heavily and she was trying to avoid her tears from falling.

Her eyes widened when he saw Len with another girl.

'_Who…?' _Miku thought as she slowly approached towards them.

"Len!" Miku called.

Len turned to Miku.

He felt anxious and tried to run towards Miku yet his body won't move and he can't even utter a single word.

"Len!" Mayu called to get his attention.

Mayu held his hand and gripped tightly until her sharp fingernails pierced in his skin causing it to bleed.

"Ne~…" Mayu leaned in his ear.

"…I'm willing…to _kill_…" Mayu whispered.

"What…is she doing?" Miku's eyes widened.

At the distance, Miku's head was pounding hard and her sight is getting blurry as she was breathing heavily.

It seems that her fever was getting worse yet she tried to continue walking.

"I…can't…" Miku fell from her knees and slowly, she lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Ukk…" Miku started to gain consciousness.<p>

"Miku?" Len called her.

"…Len…?" Miku slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Miku asked.

"…you're here at the hospital…" Len answered.

"…where's mom and dad? How are they?" Miku asked.

"…" Len didn't answer.

"Len?" Miku asked.

"…they're…fine…" Len faked a smile.

"…no…please…tell me." Miku plead.

Gumi suddenly entered the room.

"How's mom and dad?!" Miku asked.

"…" Gumi didn't answer.

"TELL ME!" Miku yelled, she was starting to get nervous.

"…Miku…they're no longer here…" Gumi answered.

There was a brief silence.

"No…" Miku faked a laugh.

"Come on! Stop it! You're trying to pull a prank on me right?" Miku continued.

Len and Gumi remained silent.

Miku continued to laugh but her laugh slowly turned into tears.

"Why…? WHY?!" Miku yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

"Tha-…That's…That's insane! I…I haven't apologized to them yet! I…I-I haven't told them how much I love them yet! It's unfair! This can't be happening! I can't accept this! NO!" Miku yelled continuously.

Miku then turned to Len.

"Len…please…you're the only person left…don't leave me…" Miku cried and hugged Len.

Len just remained silent.

'_Sorry…_' Len thought as he bit her lower lip.

* * *

><p><span>A Week Later…<span>

"Do your best!" Len tried to cheer Miku.

Miku nodded and entered the school.

Students started whispering again and spreading gossip.

But it was different…

They weren't talking about Miku but something or _someone _else.

"I heard there's a new cutie transferring here!" A student whispered to another.

"No way!" Another student replied.

"I heard she really is a beauty!" Another student added.

"Really? Is it a girl or a boy?" A student asked.

Gossips spread fast throughout the campus.

'_They're so noisy early in the morning! Geez! Get a life!' _Miku thought.

"Settle down class! Go back to your seats! Hurry up!" The teacher arrived.

"Sensei, hurry up and introduce us to the transferee!" A student yelled.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Wait, you guys already knew?" The teacher was shocked.

"Hurry it up Sensei! We want to see her!" The students yelled.

"Okay, okay! You can come in now." The teacher called the transferee.

The transferee entered the room.

Her shiny golden hair flowed naturally as her golden eyes stared at a certain person.

"I'm Usano Mayu. I'll be on your care from now on!" Mayu grinned.

…

…

…

…

…

'_I'll slowly drag you to hell…Hatsune Miku!' _

**~END~**

**M: Mayu is now targeting me?! *shivers***

**SM: You guys might be wondering "Hey Mayu's last name isn't Usano!" "Hey it's her bunny's name!"**

**Yes I'm using the last name of his bunny "Usano Mimi" since Mayu doesn't have her own last name.**

**L: Did this leave you hanging? Because I did! *phew* I'm glad Mayu's not targeting me anymore! Anyway don't forget PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. The Black Pawn's First Move

**SM: Gah! How long have it been since I updated?! One, Two, Three months?! Gomenasai –cries-  
>Many many many things have happened these past months and my mind has been blank! I didn't even notice that school is approaching! Wah!<strong>

**First of all, I'm sorry –bows in apology-. These past months…Our beloved classmate passed away because of Leukemia =(  
>also my Boy FRIEND k-kissed me -gasp- gah! And he broke up with his girlfriend. (yeah I admire him secretly but I never thought it would come into this!)<strong>

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now. sorry, I just want to share those major things that caused my mind blank.  
>NOW UP TO THE STORY!<strong>

**~The Black Pawn's First Move~**

'_I'll slowly drag you to hell…Hatsune Miku!'_

"Ah! Miku-chan!" Mayu ran towards her.

"You are…Len's friend…" Miku's eyes widened.

"Hehee! Sensei, mind if I sit here?" Mayu tapped the table besides Miku.

"Uh…that's…"

"I won't mind. I'm sick of this chair, sitting beside that woman!" The student who sat beside Miku stood up and left the chair.

"Yay!" Mayu chirped and settled herself in her new chair.

"…" Miku looked down.

"Yoroshiku ne, Miku-chan!" Mayu smiled.

"Uh...yeah…" Miku said with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Finally! P.E. time!" The class starts to create noise.<p>

"Everyone, please gather at the gymnasium after you change to your P.E. uniform!" The teacher instructed.

"Hai!" All of the class responded as they went out one by one.

Miku sighed and opened her cellphone.

Mayu unnoticeably stared at her phone.

_'A message from Kagamine Len'_

Miku smiled as she read the message.

_'Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE!'_

Mayu clenched her fist as she glared at Miku.

"Usano-san?" A classmate pats her snapping her back to normal.

"Ah, yeah." Mayu responded.

After changing, they all went and gathered at the gymnasium.

Girls got to play volleyball while boys were outside doing a one meter dash.

"Miku-chan!" Mayu approached Miku.

Miku with her P.E. uniform, sat on the side while watching others having fun.

"…Mayu-san…" Miku faint a smile.

Mayu walked away leaving Miku to wander into her thoughts when a ball went towards her direction.

"Ah!" Miku managed to catch it before it could hit her.

"Oh, I thought you sucked at sports!" Mayu smiled devilishly.

Miku stood up to hand over the ball to Mayu.

Mayu took a few steps backward.

"Why not toss it to me than handing it over? I'm getting bored…" Mayu said.

"I…" Miku gripped at the ball.

"Hurry it up!" Mayu said while trying to hold her patience.

Miku looked at Mayu in the eye and raised her hand to her chest.

"Here I go…" Miku whispered and tossed the ball with force.

"Not bad!" Mayu managed to catch it and passed it back to Miku.

Miku almost missed it.

"Eh?" Miku tilted her head.

"Again!" Mayu said while smirking.

"Ah..." Miku replied and tossed it to Mayu.

"Say...the thing you said earlier..." Mayu said.

"Eh?" Miku tilt her head.

"You said I'm Len's friend." Mayu tossed the ball up and down.

"Yes?" Miku who was still confused looked at Mayu with curiosity.

"Actually...I'm not Len's friend..." Mayu answered.

"Eh?"

"...I am Len's lover!" Mayu said as she toss the ball in the air then she jumped up and strike!

"Eh? I can't actually hear what you said." Miku replied while catching the ball.

"You'll see..." Mayu smirked.

They tossed the ball over and over until both of them got tired.

"Eh, I thought Miku-chan isn't sporty!" Mayu said while panting.

"Ah…after all, Len taught me. But I never get to play…since nobody wants to…with me…so…I'm happy that you talked to me Mayu-san." Miku smiled.

After hearing the name "Len" Mayu became serious, ignoring the other noise while her head keeps repeating the name "Len" as her anger rise.

"M-Mayu-san?" Miku asked worriedly.

Then a ball rolled and stopped in the tip of Mayu's right foot.

Mayu stared at it for awhile.

_'Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE!'_

Mayu picked up the ball and stared back at Miku.

"Um! That's our ball." A classmate of them went towards Mayu, attempting to receive the ball.

Before their classmate could get the ball, Mayu threw it towards Miku with all her force.

_'Someone like you...SHOULD JUST DIE_!'Mayu thought.

"Gah!"

The ball hit Miku's stomach so hard that she fell on her knees.

"Ah! So sorry! I didn't intended to hit you. I was trying to…so sorry!" Mayu apologized and fake a tear.

Nobody reacted, as if it's normal for them.

Nobody even bothered to help Miku.

They just went back to what they were doing and ignored her.

"It's alright, I wasn't cautious enough…" Miku tried to stand up.

"Ah! I'll help you!" Mayu volunteered and went to help Miku stand up.

"Thanks. Mayu-san, you're really kind." Miku smiled.

Mayu gripped hard on Miku's shoulder in anger.

_'Ugh! I feel like throwing up!' _Mayu thought while trying to hold herself from bursting out.

"Ouch!" Miku yelped.

"Ah, sorry!" Mayu apologized.

"It's alright…" Miku smiled.

Mayu took Miku to the clinic.

Luckily the nurse was there and treated Miku's wounds.

"Then I'll go ahead." Mayu excused herself and left.

As soon as she closed the door, she leaned on the nearest wall.

"Pfft!" Mayu tried to hold back.

"Pft! Aha…ahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mayu laughed hysterically.

Mayu clutched her stomach from laughing until she stopped and wiped her tears.

"No need to get excited from that, there's still a looooong way to wait."

**~END~**

**SM: Mayu is creepy, ne? But not as creepy as Yuno O.O**

**M: -cries- What is Mayu trying to do with me?!**

**L: Hime is really a sadist!**

**SM: -grabs hatchet- Say it again!**

**L: I-I said…Hime…is..uh…er…is a jolly person like a clown! Not a sadist but a clown!**

**SM: … -glares at Len- Are you trying to be nice or you just want to pick a fight?!**

**L: Gah! –runs away-**

**M: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. The White Pawn's Wrong Move

**SM: I'm back! (voice echoes)**

**Ummm, is anybody here? Len? Miku? Anyone? Heloooo… ?**

**I TERRIBLY APOLOGIZE for updating too too too late! And yeah, my computer is still broken and I'm using my mom's laptop which sucks because I can only use it like 5 times every month. But now that it's already our sem-break I will try to catch up! **

**SM: PLEASE ENJOY! (Good news awaits after the story!)**

**"The White Pawn's Wrong Move"**

"Pft! Aha…ahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mayu laughed hysterically.

Mayu clutched her stomach from laughing until she stopped and wiped her tears.

"No need to get excited from that, there's still a looooong way to wait."

Suddenly Mayu heard footsteps so she went into the corner and hid.

Mayu peeked and her eyes widened when she saw Len entering the clinic room.

"L-Len…?" She slowly went to peek inside the clinic.

"Miku! Are you alright? The teacher called saying you got hit by a ball." Len said worriedly as he sat on the chair besides Miku's bed.

"I'll leave you both for awhile." The nurse excused herself.

Luckily, the nurse went on the opposite direction and didn't notice Mayu.

Mayu sighed in relief.

'_I never thought nurses could be dumb sometimes, oh well!' _Mayu thought.

"Geez, you don't have to worry." Miku smiled weakly.

"Stop that…" Len's bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm fine there's nothing to wo-" Miku was cut off.

"Did the bullying still continued? Who did this to you?" Len asked.

"It wasn't intentional, they were playing volleyball and the ball accidentally hit me. That's all." Miku lied.

"…"

'_As expected, she really is an idiot! pft!' _Mayu tried to hold back her laughter.

"Oh yeah, Mayu was the one who send me here. She's so nice!" Miku giggled.

"Mayu…?" Len's eyes widened.

Mayu's bangs suddenly covered her eyes.

"Could it be, that Mayu did this to you?!" Len asked.

Mayu clenched her fist as she slowly turned away.

"N-no, of course not! I told you that I was hit by accident!" Miku convinced Len.

"No…I don't think so…" Len muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Miku asked.

"It's nothing. Just get some rest and I'll come to pick you up after an hour or so." Len said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Miku asked.

"I'll just go and get something. I'll be back." Len lied and went out.

"If you say so…" Miku went to lie down.

Len exited and closed the door.

"Mayu, I know you are there." Len said.

"Oooh~ How scary~" Mayu got out from where she hid.

Len suddenly dragged her outside.

"Ouch, it hurts! Let me go Len!" Mayu cried in pain.

"What did you do to Miku?" Len asked as he glared at her.

"We just played volleyball since she's a bit lonely. I'm not involved in her getting hit. You know, she can just dodge it." Mayu replied with a smile and pulled her hands away from Len.

"…" Len remained silent.

"You should be thankful. If I didn't aid her to go to the clinic, no one would." Mayu said.

"How much more do you want to destroy my relationship with someone until you're contented?" Len asked in an angry tone.

"I…I just want to be with you Len…" Mayu answered honestly.

"…" Len didn't reply.

"Can't we go back to how we used to be?" Mayu plead.

"I'm sorry…" Len apologized and turned away to leave.

Mayu's bangs covered her eyes as she clutched on her P.E. shirt.

"pft..ahaHaHaAhAhHAhahHa" Mayu laughed.

Len stopped his steps.

"Wrong choice, Kagamine Len." Mayu smiled devilishly.

Len then proceed into walking back to the clinic.

'_Why? It's no use…. This is…UNFORGIVABLE!'_

As he entered the clinic, Miku was still sleeping.

It hasn't been an hour since he went out but he can't help but worry especially that Mayu is now here.

He gently caressed her face.

"Len…?" Miku's opened her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Len asked worriedly.

"It's alright." Miku smiled weakly as usual.

"Miku…" Len called.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"I want you…to stay away from Mayu." Len said.

"Huh? Why?" Miku asked.

"Please." Len replied.

Miku just tilted her head in confusion.

"Just go back and rest. I'll be right by your side." Len reassured her.

Miku nodded and drifted back to sleep.

'_I can't tell her…I can't tell her about Mayu and I… and how it happened because of…'_

* * *

><p><em>"Mayu! What are you-?!" Len suddenly arrives.<br>_

_"Unforgivable!" Mayu screamed._

_*Stab* *Stab*_

_"Stop it!" A girl's voice was heard._

_"Len! Please help Rinto! Mayu is-!" The girl said with a horrified face._

_"Why? WHY?!" Mayu cried._

_*stab* *stab*_

_"Stop it!" Len rushed towards Mayu._

_"Ne~ Rinto, why are you pale? Why are you crying? We are together forever this way." Mayu smiled and raised the knife one more time.  
><em>

_Len caught Mayu's hand before she stabs herself._

_"Stop it Mayu! Snap out of it!" Len yelled._

_Mayu snapped back to reality and saw herself stained with blood._

_"Kyaaaaahhh!" She screamed in terror._

_"Shhh, don't worry. I'm here, I'm right here." Len hugged and patted Mayu as she drifted to sleep.  
><em>

_"L-Len...Rinto is...no more..." The girl's eyes widened._

_"Lenka, help me clean this mess." Len said as he let go of the sleeping Mayu and laid her on the floor.  
><em>

_"What are you planning to do?" Lenka asked in terror._

_"You get rid all of these blood. Also, change Mayu's dress. Make sure there is no single stain left. I'll take care of Rinto's body." Len instructed._

_"Wh-What?!" Lenka was shocked._

_"Hurry!" Len yelled._

* * *

><p><em>'...all happened 4 years ago...'<br>_

**~END~**

**SM: Yay, A new guest character! I bet you all know who they are ^^  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, about my boy FRIEND he's just a FRIEND XD who cares? right.. sorry, just to clear out misunderstandings.**

**So for the GREAT NEWS I decided to write the thing you guys waited for!**

**:Upcoming this December: "Princess VS Butler: EX" an erotic&romance story about the Princess Miku and her Butler Len**

**I'm working to it right now~ Please look forward to it! PLEASE REVIEW and share your ideas!**


	22. NOTICE

**"NOTICE"  
><span>**

I'm sorry to announce to you my wonderful readers, but I decided to remake this fanfic "Princess Vs. Butler"

Sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter. Hontou ni GOMENASAI *bows deeply*

It was really hard for me and...umm... my inner me ( xD ) to fully decide in this decision.

This is for the mistakes and the hurried flow of the story and.. well, the poor Miku getting tortured from left to right in the story.

I think this is the best way to make the story more interesting and well...better

*sigh* I know that this is a 50/50 situation where either it would work out well or not, BUT I hope to get all of your support guys.

Please look forward to the remake. I'll try my best to make the story better so...HANG ON!

**Additional Note:**

...Also, I'm going to use my personal LenXMiku art as the cover photo! So look forward to it~

**Update:**

The title will be under "The Princess' Butler"


End file.
